Kuroi no Taiyō – The Sun's Blackness
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Muramasa found a new target: Kurosaki Ichigo. Infiltrating his mind and screwing with his trust Ichigo sides with him and the other Zanpakutô... and casts aside his last bindings to the Shinigami - in becoming a Zanpakutô himself/IchiRuki/
1. Just say it

**Kuroi no Taiyõ – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

Well, okay, whilst Muramasa had his dramatic escape with Ryûjin Jakka in tow I came up with this in – dunno – 5 minutes? But this idea hooked me! Seriously, did someone EVER think of this?  
I guess not – well, how? The episode 247 was barely subbed when I wrote this, LOLZ XD  
But – anyhow – in this story I won't care about anything that comes after episode 247 aside possible information about Muramasa's past I could use.  
Oh, and, in this story, Ichigo (for whatever fucked-up reason) doesn't know that Muramasa is only using the Zanpakutô for his plans XD  
Also, this is kind of an AU so Katen Kyokotsu, Sôgyo no Kotowari and Kazeshini are still alive and well XD

Enough rambling! Here it goes!

**-o-**

"_**The relationship of the Shinigami Zanpakutô is talk and sympathy. But... There are exceptions, just like you. You really are interesting**_"  
Muramasa to Hollow Ichigo

**-o-**

**Ichi:** Just say it

**-o-**

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

Ichigo had dropped his sword and was now furiously hitting the ashen ground below him with his fist. His permanent scowl was even deeper than usually and his amber orbs flashed in an angry shade of molten gold.

This freak had escaped _again_. Damn it!

"And all this is MY FREAKING FAULT! DAMN IT!"

A dark hand pulled him towards cat-like features with more force than necessary and piercing yellow eyes glared into his own brown orbs.

"Will you stop your whining already, Ichigo? There was no way you could've known he planned this! We didn't realize ourselves until it was too late but do you see any of us loosing our composure in such an awful way? Pull yourself together, for heaven's sake!"

Ichigo's muscles relaxed a bit at that and his angry scowl morphed into one of self-hatred as he looked off to the side.

"Can I have my Shihakusho back, Yoruichi-san?"

The woman in question snorted un-ladylike as she released her hold on his clothing and began walking away with the other captains, Ichigo followed reluctantly.

**-o-**

_Somewhere in Seireitei…_

Muramasa sighed as he looked around at his remaining _pawns_. There were nearly none remaining.

Ryûjin Jakka, of course. He was the one he escaped with. Then there were the Shinigami and Senbonzakura along with Tobiume and Haineko. Ashisogi Jizõ, Wabisuke, Tenken, Gonryõmaru, Katen Kyokotsu, Sogyo no Kotowari, Kazeshini and Minazuki were there as well but that was it. Half of his 'army' had been 'freed' or killed.

He needed something to assure his victory… but what?

An evil glint became evident in his turquoise eyes.

Well, he could always use _this_ ability, couldn't he? It's taking its toll on his body but as long as it helped achieving his goals…

"What… happened to the others?"

His face jerked towards the catwoman and he tried to make a serious face albeit his inner uproar about his new plans.

"They were killed."

A heavy silence came over them until he broke it once again. "But do not worry… there is soon to be a new ally."

**-o-**

**You want to protect, don't you?**

Ichigo jerked out of his sleep with cold sweat covering his body, his breathing was labored and his eyes wide as he looked around the small chamber he occupied for the time being.

_Was that… only a dream?_

As the silence dragged on for a couple of minutes he sighed in relief and was already about to lie back down as the soft and melodious voice once again cannonaded in his mind.

**It's your greatest desire and your most dominant instinct, isn't it?**

"Who the hell are you?"

There was no response at first but then there was the voice for the third time that night, a smile was evident in the tone it was speaking.

**I'm the key… the key to your own freedom… and the key… to fulfill your greatest desire, your most primal instinct, Kurosaki Ichigo…**

A memory was triggered in his mind, a faint one only…

"_Are you able to hear the voice, Ichigo?"_

"_Eh? Which voice do you mean, Zangetsu? I'm not hearing anything."_

_His Zanpakutõ's face was an indifferent mask as he answered. "Is that so? Then… there is no problem, I guess…"_

Ichigo thought a moment. _Wasn't that shortly before that whole mess began? But… there is no reason for me…_

His thoughts began to slowly drift away in some far-away corner of his conscious as sleep claimed him once again.

**-o-**

Muramasa smirked evilly as he whipped away some droplets of sweat that were running down his forehead.

_It begins…_

**-o-**

They were all in one of the bigger barracks of one Division that hadn't been completely demolished so far. They were in deep this time, with Yamamoto's Zanpakutõ on the run as well. Not to mention… they still didn't have a clue what Muramasa was planning let alone did they know where he and his fellows were at the moment. They knew nothing, absolutely nothing.

Ichigo was leaning against a windowsill; staring out into nothingness as he contemplated the voice he had heard that night. That voice had been entrancing, beautiful even. It had triggered something deep inside the very core of his soul he wasn't even aware existed until then.

_That hadn't sounded like Muramasa… then again, Zangetsu never told me how this voice was like… I just assumed it was like Muramasa's… and why am I even hearing this voice, damn it? I'm not a Zanpakutõ for heaven's sake!_

"Oi, Ichigo, what are you spacing out about?"

Ichigo jumped upon hearing Renji's voice all of a sudden and jerked towards the redhead with a glare. "Do. This. _Never_. AGAIN! You nearly gave me a heart attack, you imbecile!"

The baboon only chuckled. "It's always a pleasure. So now," he sobered up somewhat but the big smile kept glued onto his features. "Mind giving me an answer to my question?"

Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest and reverted his gaze back out the window but not really seeing anything. "I was just… contemplating."

Renji raised his eyebrows. "You even have such words in your vocabulary?"

Ichigo didn't even flinch. "You even knowing this word's meaning?"

The redheaded Fukutaichõ sighed exasperated. "Listen, I just wanted to help you since you looked pretty down for some reason I don't even want to think about. But if you want to gloom over it all by yourself it's fine with me. Just don't come crawling back at me, whining."

He was already turning around as he heard Ichigo whispering. "I'm hearing a voice in my head."

Renji looked back at Ichigo with a mocking tone to his voice. "You going nuts or something?"

"It's not like that," The redhead couldn't believe that Ichigo was keeping his calm in such expanse. Under normal circumstances he would've gone Bankai on his ass already. "I think I hear…" Ichigo turned around to face Renji with a worried expression. "I think I hear the same voice the Zanpakutõ heard before they turned their back on their wielders. What it's saying sounds too much like what Zangetsu told me. Its scaring me."

The male Shinigami sighed and took some steps towards Ichigo. "What exactly… is this 'voice' telling you? And even if it's indeed Muramasa… what should it bring him to talk to you in your mind? I doubt his parasite powers are affecting Shinigami as well."

Ichigo casted his gaze down as he replied in a low voice, making it nearly impossible for Renji to understand him. "It says… that it can help me find my freedom… and grant me what I desire the most… I-I…"

He trailed off and finally fell silent, leaving Renji in a shock-like state.

"Don't think too much about it, it's probably just the stress so don't worry."

Ichigo wasn't convinced – not the slightest – but forced a grin to appear on his face nonetheless. "You're probably right, thanks, akahihi."

Renji threw the grin right back. "Don't call me akahihi, strawberry."

**-o-**

As Ichigo watched Renji's retreating back the grin that had plastered his features vanished and was replaced by a dark expression.

_Tell me, Renji, if there's nothing to worry about… then why…_

His eyes lowered whilst the rest of his body didn't move an inch and then focused on the long claw-like nails of Muramasa only he could see.

_Is his presence hovering around me like the blade of a guillotine?_

And he hadn't even finished that thought as he felt Muramasa's other arm wrap around his waist like a snake about to squeeze the breath out of him, the nails' tips were lightly touching his throat's skin as he heard him whispering in his ear, his voice the same like the night before.

**Because he cannot understand, he will never understand. Only those embracing their instincts given to them by the gods are able to understand. You are one of those chosen ones. Once you accept your soul's greatest desire… you will be able to see… what is now refused to your burning gaze.**

Ichigo glared with rancor and disgust at Muramasa out of the corner of his eyes, and then snarled back, barely above a whisper. "Get. Lost."

He heard him chuckle even as his presence faded to a faint cold sensation around his neck – towering over him like the sword of Damocles, ready to slice his throat.

_I won't cede my soul to you, Muramasa; there is no way in a frozen hell._

Looking over at the other Shinigami discussing their possibilities he couldn't help but feel somehow detached to them, like an invisible wall was separating them.

_Then why… am I feeling like I don't belong here anymore?_

**Because you can't help yourself, you are following your instincts. And your soul knows what you are so desperately trying to ignore. It knows… that I will grant you the power to fulfill your desires, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let me help you… and the freedom you are so frantically searching for, the power you are so hopelessly wishing for…**

…

**This power will be all yours…**

**-o-**

Ichigo's eyes glazed over as the coldness around his neck slowly engulfed his whole being, drowning him.

_Stop… what am I doing? I can't just… give up…_

…

_Actually… why can't I? It's not like they… are really seeing me as an equal, right? No, what… the hell am I thinking?_

**You are finally willing to see the truth that has been covered for too long. They never-**

_-saw me like an equal, just as… as…_

**Say it.**

… _I was only a tool they could use to take the worst casualties… and when I'm of no use for them anymore, they'll… they'll…_

His train of thoughts became slower, his conscious was beginning to fall into the blackness of sleep as the cold aura around him made him shiver and lose his footing.

**Say it, it will bring you the freedom you are yearning for.**

_They'll turn their back on me._

Muramasa's silhouette smiled devilishly as he sunk his right, clawed hand right through Ichigo's back, sunk it where the teen's heart must be and implanted a bit of his Reiatsu in its center, then dissolved, returned to his body so he could regain the energy he had lost.

The coldness around Ichigo vanished with Muramasa's departure. Instead an unbearable heat began to course throughout his body, making him break a huge sweat as his eyes closed and he let out a small gasp as he fell forward – and finally let himself fall asleep.

**-o-**

They had hurried him to the 4th Division as fast as possible, his temperature rising and rising without any sign of stopping, his breathing was shallow and his skin was glittering because of the sweat covering him.

_Damn it… maybe there was more to what he told me than I wanted to realize…_

The redhead looked down at his friend's heated face.

_Damn, don't you fuck up, Ichigo, don't you even dare!_

**-o-**

Ichigo stood, surrounded by darkness… he felt weak…

_So… weak… I just want to… sleep…_

A shudder ran down his spine as he sensed the Zanpakutõ's presence again, making him suck in a deep breath and the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing up in alert.

**You finally… surrendered to your instincts… that is good… that's… your first step towards the freedom you ever wanted… you **_**deserve**_.

The teen's eyes dropped again, signaling he wasn't going to keep up his mental awareness any longer.

_Will it… hurt?_

**No… and after it's over… you will feel better, you have my word on that.**

_How do I know… whether I can trust you or not?_

**You can trust me… because… you'll soon be no different than I… you'll be my **_**kin**_.

And thus Ichigo let himself fall into black oblivion as exhaustion claimed his being.

**-o-**

"Unohana-taichõ! Do you have any idea what-?"

"Abarai-fukutaichõ, I have to ask you to turn down your voice's volume a bit for we are in the presence of patients." Her smile would of seemed nice to most people but a former member of the 11th Division knew better than that. It was a smile given to her by the demons and you shouldn't mess with this woman, ever.

Renji paled. "A-ah, my deepest a-apologies, Unohana-taich-chõ…"

Her smile brightened just a fraction. "I see we have come to an agreement, I'm glad."

She then looked at the assembled Shinigami and then down on the flushed face of one Kurosaki Ichigo, his breath was going nuts and the sweat was reflecting the light like a mirror.

"Concerning his state… I checked his vital functions but there was nothing giving off the impression of causing his high temperature. It was quite the opposite. Although his fever should of damaged his internal organs by now there is nothing wrong with them. He is at perfect health. What is more impressive," at that she laid her hand on his forehead. "Even though one is able to feel the heat radiating from his skin, it doesn't burn nor hurt in any way. The fact that his clothing isn't damaged although his temperature is way over 60 degrees Celsius is proof enough.

"His high temperature should have killed him long ago, it should have grilled him alive but he is appearing to be perfectly fine. If it wasn't for the fact that he's unconscious he would be just fine. I honestly don't know what-"

But Ichigo's barely audible voice interrupted her. He was still not conscious but mumbled one word nonetheless.

"Cold…"

Renji snorted. "Great, that guy worries the crap outta us, has the temperature of the sun and is still complaining that he's cold? Is that guy honestly that much of a lune?"

"There is more."

They all reverted their attention back on the 4th Division Taichõ who was now holding a wet piece of clothing in her hands. The moment it made contact with Ichigo's skin the water began to condense sending small clouds of steam towards the ceiling. After that she took some ice cubs whose met the same fate as the water in the clothing.

Unohana looked back up at the present people. "Every single try to lower his fever went this way. Safe for the water in his and our bodies every other form of said liquidity condenses, my Kidõ shows no effect whatsoever. It's nearly as if his very soul was consisting of heat. I'm on my wits' end, really, there is nothing I can do about his state."

They were silent and Rukia couldn't help but take one of Ichigo's hands in both of her own, squeezing it. The suffocating silence around them was brought to an abrupt end as huge amounts of Reiatsu came crushing down on them.

**-o-**

Outside the Division they were met with the remaining 'free' Zanpakutõ. Muramasa was leaning on Haineko, sweat covering his face as he grinned wickedly at the Shinigami.

Hitsugaya growled. "What do you want now?"

"Oh, not much, we're just here… to collect a new ally."

The young Taichõ frowned. "New ally? Which new a-?"

The sound of an opening door made them turn around.

**-o-**

He was leaning against the door frame, clinging onto the wood as if for dear life, his gaze was blurry, glazed-over and his orange bangs were sticking onto the skin on his forehead as he tried to look at them all but failed.

Muramasa smirked as he sent his presence out to him once again, whispering into his ears like he did so many times before.

**Why are you still so reluctant? Embrace it; say it and you will be free. You already accepted it… now the only thing you have to do is say it. It isn't that hard, trust me…**

Ichigo gritted his teeth and tried to steady his breathing as he whispered, nearly inaudible.

"_Rise from the ashen darkness_…"

Muramasa returned to his body as black flames began to engulf the young Shinigami.

_Too easy._

**-o-**

As the black fire finally dissipated Ichigo was no longer standing but kneeled there, his head casted down. His attire had changed, drastically.

He no longer wore a Shihakusho but instead a pitch-black kimono, the right sleeve and part of the fabric covering his chest was a bright orange just like his hair. Said sleeve seemed ripped and only really covered half of his upper arm. Around his right wrist wrapped a black ribbon as well as around his neck. His feet were bare, his skin seemed to burn underneath and glowed having an orange tint to it as well. When he raised his head they noticed his eyes' new color. The left was black and the right orange, mirroring his whole attire.

When he straightened himself up into a standing position the same black fire began to swirl around his body. His gaze burned itself into them, creating heat where it landed on.

In the sudden, deafening silence Muramasa's voice rung out terribly loud.

"How is your name?"

When the young teen replied his voice burned just like everything else on him and hurt their ears with incredible heat.

"**Kuroi no Taiyõ**"

**-o-**

And the end^^! How did ya like it? I honestly tried my best with the conversations but I'm still a bit unsure 'bout them. I suck at talking – not only in real life but here as well! Crap!

Now comes the fun part… for me! No updates until I got at least 20 Reviews :F That of now means shall indicate I will update as soon as I hit the 20-Reviews-mark, just that there won't be any until I at least have that much.

**Ichigo:** WHAT? 20? Are ya nuts, woman?

**Me:** Huh? How so? With Family Duties it went well^^

**Ichigo:** Because you only wanted 10!

**Me:** So what? I got greedy xD

**Ichigo:** *sighs* How did you come up with this anyways?

**Me:** What d'you mean? The Reviewlimit or you becoming a Zanpakutõ?

**Ichigo:** The latter.

**Me:** Well, like I mentioned at the beginning: while watching you helping Muramasa^^

**Ichigo:** I didn't mean to!

**Me:** I know! That's why you are now XD

**Ichigo:** And what about that crap with me being a fire-type? Zangetsu is for combat!

**Me:** Well, because I like IchiRuki. She's the moon and you the sun; the sun is a huge ball of fire XD

**Ichigo:** First: Why do you always pair me up with this midget and make me talk mush?

**Me:** Because I like sappy-ness to a great extend and because you take too long in the manga.

**Ichigo:** *mumbles some swear words under his breath* Whatever, I'm just not into romance, goddamnit. Second: Why this stupid release command and the name?

**Me:** *begins to cry* S-st-stupid? I thought about everything really hard! It took me nearly a week to think about your appearance, powers, name and release command! Then the way how to transform you, the research about apocalypses and tapeworms, illnesses and human communication-

**Ichigo:** Human communication? Apocalypses?

**Me:** Y-yeah, I suck at talking. And one of your attacks will have to do with the end of the world.

**Ichigo:** For that you are talking a lot with me right now. A-and… THE END OF THE WORLD?

**Me:** That's because I'm a crazy fangirl of yours.

**Ichigo:** You don't seem too crazy to me, just… strange.

**Me:** I took my medicine.

**Ichigo:** …

…

You didn't explain this world's-end-thingy further.

**Me:** Because that destroys the suspense. See ya, strawberry!

**Ichigo:** H-hey, wait!

*throws Ichigo out of the room*

**Me:** Now that Berry-tan is out. For those who want to see an image of Berry-tan as soul weapon there is a link in my profile. The picture looks pretty close to what I had in mind so it should give you a vague idea.

**-o-**

akahihi – as much as 'red baboon'

Kuroi no Taiyõ – as much as 'The Sun's Blackness' or 'The Blackness of the Sun'


	2. Where's the gratitude?

**Kuroi no Taiyõ – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

I really want to thank my Reviewer here. You guys really made my day!  
sallythedestroyerofworlds23, Rima-Konan-Miho, The Moogle Shinigami, memories. of. rain, Lycodrake, JediBorme, Comet1234, Persistence, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Tsuki-Rose, Reyes Yong Nydia! Story Alert: sallythedestroyerofworlds23, SplitToInfinity, Rima-Konan-Miho, memories. of. rain, sidajack, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Tsuki-Rose, Reyes Yong Nydia! And the Favorite Stories: Rima-Konan-Miho, Wajak, memories. of. rain, Lycodrake, JediBorme, Persistence, Kurai Minoru, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Tsuki-Rose, Reyes Yong Nydia, HaremBishie!  
Phew, that was a lot xD

**-o-**

Yes I know I didn't wait to hit the Review-limit simply because I don't see why I should make people _who did take the 30 seconds required to review_ wait because _some were just being lazy couch potatoes (not that I'm not a bitch-ass lazy couch potato myself but it's about the effin' principle, folks)_ so here's an update. But don't expect too much. Unlike the first one I didn't re-read this one 46 times over the past _one and a half freakin' month_.

**-o-**

"_**I'm… a Zanpakutô**_"  
Muramasa to Kurosaki Ichigo

**-o-**

**Ni:** Where's the gratitude?

**-o-**

**I gave up everything for your good and now I'm asking you… where is your gratitude? Where's your **_**respect**_**? I will teach you to see me as an equal… and **_**crush**_ **you in the process.**

**-o-**

"_How is your name?"_

_When the young teen replied his voice burned just like everything else on him and hurt their ears with incredible heat._

"_**Kuroi no Taiyõ**__"_

**-o-**

The Shinigamis' eyes were glued on Ichigo's form as he stepped forward, black fire made them move out of his way and without sparing them another glance he paced towards Muramasa and the other Zanpakutô. The moment Ichigo stood in front of the brunette leader, Muramasa asked once more.

"And… _what_ are you?"

Ichigo stared at him for a little while, not moving, not making a single sound. Then, to the assembled Death Gods' shock, he replied, each syllable his voice created scorching their ears once again.

"I'm… a Zanpakutô."

Muramasa smirked. "Is that so? Then what… is your instinct?"

"To protect."

"To protect what?"

Ichigo turned around and faced the Shinigami. They were taken aback when they spotted the rancor in Ichigo's eyes, melting into the depths of those bicolor orbs of his and giving them an unearthly glow.

"To protect my honor."

"Then why don't act after it?"

Ichigo clenched his right hand to a fist, black flames surrounding the limb as he narrowed his eyes at the Shinigami. "With pleasure."

The next second his fist made contact with Renji's stomach, burning through the clothing, scorching the skin and throwing him back at the same time so that the redhead went flying through the Barrack's walls.

Ichigo straightened himself up again, opening his fist and creating one single flame in his palm that gave his face a nearly evil shine.

"Who wants to be the next?"

**-o-**

"_Who wants to be the next?"_

A distorted cackle rung throughout the place as a hollow-like voice replied to his question. "Well, since no one's ready to volunteer… how about me, _Aibõ_?"

Ichigo turned his head slowly towards the voice's source and narrowed his eyes at the sight of his inner Hollow and Zangetsu, the former grinning like a maniac. The strawberry let his hands fall to his sides as he turned his whole body towards the two figures.

"And what… are you two doing here?"

The Hollow's grin brightened. "Well, since your inner world is pretty much non-existent by now there was no place for us to go other than here."

"And what are you planning to do now?"

Shirosaki raised his eyebrows. "What do you think, Aibõ? Fighting you! As long as it means working against you… I would even fight alongside an army of ants. Concerning the old man… he just wants to bring you back. Always wants to play martyr, che, how annoying."

And taking his white version of Zangetsu from his back the Hollow charged at Ichigo in the blink of an eye. But before he could reach the orange-head a wall of flames blocked his way. His face fell and he sneered. "Che."

As the fire vanished Ichigo was nowhere to be seen until he reappeared right behind his Hollow. An instant later flames ripped a deep burn wound into the white complexion of fabric and skin making the Hollow stop in his tracks only for a mere second.

This was exactly one second too long as Ichigo charged once again engulfing both of them into a fiery battle frenzy.

The Shinigami were only able to watch in awe as Ichigo evaded all slashes Shirosaki was throwing his way in a grace none of them knew he was even capable of. This dance-like fight went on for several minutes with Ichigo getting more and more annoyed.

"I've had enough of this crap."

The next thing they knew was Ichigo with his back facing his Hollow's. Flames began to form a sword in his right hand and he turned on his heels in an attempt to cut down Shirosaki with one single slash. In the very last second the white version of Zangetsu blocked the would-be fatal blow sending shockwaves of Reiatsu in every possible direction.

Whilst both of them tried to apply enough pressure on their blade to throw the other back the assembled people could get a good look at Ichigo's sword.

Oh holy crap.

The hilt was completely black; the guard had the form of the Kanji for 'õ' and a long, slim and black chain was attached to the hilt at which's very end an impossible detailed version of a sun was attached, glittering golden in the midday's sun above them. The sword's blade was slim as well and a little bit longer than a normal Katana's would be. The golden metal shimmered black and flames were emitting from it every now and then.

If not for the situation at hand the Zanpakutõ looked _beautiful_.

That was until the long chain wrapped itself around his Hollow's waist and burst into flames. That must have hurt terribly…

The chain loosened its grip on the Hollow who fell to the ground, unconscious.

The young teen followed suit albeit more gracefully and without creating a semi-sized crater in the earth. Not that this was a very difficult art…

As soon as his feet made contact with the solid ground Ichigo's attention focused on Zangetsu who stood there as indifferent as ever. "You going to attack as well?"

The old man shook his head slowly. "Am I looking that stupid to you?"

Ichigo ignored the Zanpakutõ's question and turned towards the Shinigami. Cocking his head to the left in a predatory way he regarded them with a smirk. "Is one of you guys going to attack or just keep on staring at the point I crushed my inner Hollow in the ground?"

When no response came he turned towards Muramasa and raised his right eyebrow as if asking what to do next. The brunette jerked his head as a sign to come over to them.

He stopped halfway as a petite hand got a hold on his right wrist. Albeit the fact that the skin felt unnatural cold he found the sensation quite pleasant. Shrugging off this thought he turned around to focus on Rukia's features, suppressing a growl. "What?"

His counterpart didn't reply and instead just stared at him making him lose his temper sooner rather than later. With one, resolute jerk of his arm he freed himself and proceeded in grabbing her by her collar, glaring down at her. "Say, are you tired of living, or something? If you put such a stunt ever again I'll down-right grill you, got that, ice queen?"

Her blank gaze never wavered once and that caused his patience to run thin even more. Without him giving even the slightest thought to it flames began to swirl around the arm holding her, his eyes glowing like they were fire themselves.

"You won't kill me." Her voice was so soft that he barely caught her words. He was startled, for a second only, then continued glaring down at her albeit with less venom. "What makes you so sure of that, _Shinigami_?" He spat the last word like it was some sort of illness, his grip on her garment tightening.

"Because killing me would mean to betray your instincts."

His eyes narrowed at that statement of hers. The flames around his arm parted into four balls of fire surrounding Rukia's head. "Try me."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo turned his head as Muramasa's voice rung through the silence surrounding them.

"Why?"

The expression in those teal eyes was unreadable as the Zanpakutõ replied. "Maybe… she'll turn out to be of some use for us. We'll… take her with us."

Ichigo's face contorted in an expression of surprise but he soon enough gained new control over his features and shrugged. "If you say so…"

Before any of the assembled Shinigami was able to grasp what just occurred black and red flames surrounded the Zanpakutõ, the traitorous Kuchiki Byakuya and one captivated Kuchiki Rukia.

**-o-**

Ichigo's back connected with raw stone as Kazeshini threw him into the cave's walls knocking all the wind out of the newly transformed Zanpakutõ.

"What the hell?"

"Shut the fuck up, Shinigami! Seriously! You are the second of those pussies claiming to be on our side! But guess what? I don't fucking believe you, Shinigami-brat! It's already aggravating enough to have to put up with this guy over there that must have swallowed a stick! No! Now _you_ of all people!"

"Don't you get it, wanna-be Jack-The-Ripper? I am _not_ a freaking Shinigami!"

The black, demonic figure snorted. "My bad, I forgot. You're a _Zanpakutõ_. Honestly, WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL, HUH?"

Ichigo's bicolor orbs began to glow in an eerie light as his temper went haywire. "Why don't you ask Muramasa? After all, _he_ transformed me!"

"Oh, _please_-"

"He says the truth."

Muramasa's voice was followed by a thick silence that weighed heavily on the assembled people. Kazeshini looked like he just got slapped. "W-what?"

The brunette paced forward and now stood beside the orange haired teen, looking as indifferent as ever although he couldn't keep an excited glint away from his water eyes. "One of my powers… is to transform a Shinigami into a Zanpakutõ. Well, it's not as easy as it may sound. It takes its toll on my body. Also, the Shinigami… has to _willingly_ become a Soul Weapon."

**-o-**

"_Also, the Shinigami has to _willingly _become a Soul Weapon."_

Rukia's eyes widened in horror at those words. "W-what? What do you mean by that?"

To her utter horror it wasn't Muramasa who answered but instead Ichigo, his voice forcing heat on her ears. "Simple, Rukia. It means I betrayed the Shinigami on my own account. Deal with it."

"W-wha… why?"

Ichigo averted his gaze and Kazeshini snorted. "I don't care about any reasons. If he's a Zanpakutõ I'll have to put up with it whether I want to or not. But _you_," he grabbed Rukia by her collar. "Are a different case entirely."

For a millisecond only Ichigo's eyes widened but then narrowed again, a gesture that reminded of the stoic and impassive head of the Kuchiki clan. His head moved towards her direction only slightly, a motion nearly invisible to the normal eye.

"What… what are you up to?"

Kazeshini gave a wicked grin.

"Lock you away, princess."

**-o-**

Rukia let out a muffled cry of pain as the sadistic Zanpakutõ threw her into one of the many caves under the Seireitei. Without anyone doing anything bars of stone separated her from the only exit to the dark tunnel, locking her away in a makeshift cell.

Ichigo didn't even spend her a glance as he faced Muramasa. "I didn't expect those underground caves to be still intact after the stunt you guys put here."

"Most of them aren't but those here were mostly unfazed by the ruckus before."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully whilst the other Spirits began to go back to the main area.

The young male stayed behind.

**-o-**

Rukia was all alone now, locked up in some cave with Zanpakutõ 'guarding' it. What a lovely way to spend her time, really.

"Are you wondering why I did this?"

Suddenly hearing Ichigo's voice made her jump a bit in surprise but then she slowly turned to face him, unconsciously noting that his voice lost its heat. Frowning she averted her gaze again and Ichigo sighed, turned his back to her and let himself slide down at the bars separating them both.

"Tell me one thing, Rukia…"

"What?" Her voice was clearly soaked in annoyance but also… betrayal. This obvious emotion hurt him more than he even wanted to acknowledge.

"How many times have I saved Soul Society already?"

That came kinda out of nowhere. What asked he such a crap _now_? Without waiting for her to reply he continued. "I risked my life countless of times for them… so now guess how often I got something like a 'thank-you' from them."

Rukia snorted. "Around as often as you saved their asses?"

"Not one time," his voice was a whisper and she could hear the bitterness in his tone, albeit he did his best to cover it through his low volume of voice.

"Nani?" Her own voice sounded hoarse.

Ichigo smiled sadly and raised his gaze towards the ceiling. "Yeah, they never ever thanked me once. Actually… it was quite the opposite, actually.

"I will tell you something. Shortly before we all went back to the Living World after your stopped execution… the old man asked for a conversation under four eyes with me…"

_Flashback_

_The huge doors closed behind the young teen with a resounding THUD! Ichigo was standing there without knowing what he was supposed to do. Hell, that old geezer scarred the crap outta him, to be honest._

"_Please, sit down." The voice was neutral but Ichigo felt a lump rise in his throat nonetheless. Gulping he approached the cushion in the middle of the room._

_Great._

_Taking Zangetsu from his back and laying him down beside him he sat down on his folded legs, looking nervously up at the Sõtaichõ._

"_I suppose you are asking yourself why I asked you here."_

_Not trusting his voice the strawberry only nodded his head yes._

"_I have to say… you did an impressive job while rescuing Kuchiki… I wouldn't have expected this… __from someone like… you."_

_Ichigo frowned slightly. Someone like him? What was that supposed to mean? Before Ichigo could even try to reply the old Sõtaichõ continued. "However," oh no, howevers were never good. "I heard you called yourself a Shinigami… and couldn't help but wonder… how you can claim such a thing."_

_Ichigo blinked. _Huh?

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, if I'm informed correctly then you're a _human _and not a Shinigami."_

"_I'm both!"_

"_Both? That's utterly ridiculous. You can't be alive and be death at the same time. To claim otherwise is foolish."_

_Ichigo gritted his teeth. His patience was short-lived already but that skinny bastard wore it out even more. "I don't care what you say. I'm alive and am a Shinigami. That's who I am."_

_Yamamoto let out a snort. "Tomfoolish."_

"_Nani?" Ichigo was getting more and more pissed off by the minute, no, by the effin' _second_._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm not saying you aren't strong – you are actually ridiculously strong for a mere human – but it won't change the fact that you aren't a Shinigami, you're human. You may have similar powers to a Shinigami's but you aren't one of us."_

_Ichigo clenched his fists in a last, desperate attempt to not run this freaking old bastard through with Zangetsu. "For the last time. I am a Shinigami."_

"_No you aren't. And because of that… you should be aware of something."_

"_What?" He spat._

"_We won't show you gratitude."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I am well aware of the favor you did to us in revealing Aizen's treachery, however that won't change the fact that you aren't supposed to mingle with our own business. We won't show you gratitude or respect. We won't thank you for what you did or see you as a comrade. An important ally at the least. But never a comrade, never an equal."_

_Ichigo had had enough, grabbed Zangetsu and stomped towards the doors without sparing the Sõtaichõ a last glance. He'd already opened the gates a little bit but half-turned his head back and replying. "I will tell you a piece of my mind in return to yours. I didn't really have the highest opinions of you guys to begin with but gained some respect after it turned out everything was just a messed-up conspiracy. But… what little and fragile amount of respect I had towards you people just became non-existent. Don't get me wrong, I'll still stick my nose into your business because I can't have it that the place meant as heaven for those who have died to fall. But if any of you guys get into trouble without any danger towards this place… don't rely on my help. If even possible… I will personally ensure to kill you off painfully."_

_As soon as he closed the doors behind him he was met with the remaining Captains looking at him with rather mixed expressions. There was some sort of disgust on Byakuya's face, rage on several others and something akin to sadness in few. Ichigo's eyes clouded over in a betrayed manner for some seconds but then he straightened himself back up, held his head a bit higher in an attempt to not let his hurt shine through his features and slowly paced forward right through their midst._

_As he passed Komamura the dog-like Captain growled at him. "How dare you speak in such a tone to the Sõtaichõ, human?"_

_Ichigo slowly turned his head towards the Taichõ of Squad 7. "What do you mean exactly?"_

"_I mean you should show him the appropriate amount of respect."_

"_I don't want to destroy your little bubble but I don't see where this old geezer deserves any amount of respect from me."_

"_Why you," Komamura's hand came dangerously near his Zanpakutõ but Ichigo appeared unfazed by it. "I advice you to take your hand off your Zanpakutõ. I'm not in the brightest of moods right __now."_

_And without sparing any of the Captains another glance he continued to pace forward but then was once again stopped – this time around by Ukitake's hand on his shoulder._

"_Ichigo-kun…"_

_Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Keeping his eyes closed he replied in a tight voice. "Please… Ukitake-san… just knock it off."_

_When he felt the kind man's hand remove itself from his shoulder he finally got the hell away from there._

_Flashback End_

There was a deafening silence after Ichigo ended his speech. He shuddered when he felt her petite hand on his back but then unconsciously melted into the little touch. Turning his head towards her he flashed her a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "But, whatever, it's not like it was all that surpris-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he saw her sad eyes and sighed, then turned fully towards her, his breath fanning over her face and lips in low puffs of carbon dioxide as he stared into her violet orbs. "Rukia, just drop it."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Now, what all of them said was just wrong and you didn't deserve any of this."

Without him giving a conscious thought to it his left hand came up and cupped her cheek, stroking her soft skin with his thumb and loving the feel of her leaning into this touch of his own. Slowly they began to lean forward and their lips met where the bars prevented them from getting closer to the other.

After what felt like half an hour – really, it were only two minutes – they broke and let their foreheads rest against each other. Ichigo gave her a small smile. "I'll try… to get you out of this wanna-be cell, allright?"

**-o-**

I'm not too sure whether I caught the old geezer's personality. I'm a failure when it comes to write about people I can't stand Dx

**-o-**

**Me:** Hello folks~

**Ichigo:** I don't want to endure this torture any longer…

**Me: **Would you like it better if I started the 4th Chapter for my SongFic Collection? Cuz what I had in mind for the next one isn't going to end all that nice for ya, strawberry.

**Ichigo:** I'll keep my trap shut.

**Me: **Smart Berry. Not that I'm going to drop the idea…

**Ichigo:** Sadistic Chibi…

**Me:** If you call me Chibi again I'll write another Fic where you'll die in – painfully.

**Ichigo:** What the hell got you so pissed off, Kuro-san?

**Me: **_Maybe_ the fact I have 7 exams in my last 4 days of school before 12 days of break will finally give me salvation. Or _maybe_ because my home teacher accused my mother to fake my attests. Or _maybe_-

**Ichigo: **Alright, alright!

…

So… I owned my Hollow in here…

**Me:** Yup~

**Ichigo: **…

**Me:** 'Something wrong, Ichigo-kun?

**Ichigo: **I debate about whether I should hate you or kiss your feet.

**Me:** That sounded OOC…

**Ichigo: **Did ya see how I owned my Hollow? That was effin' EPIC!

**Me:** …

**Ichigo: **That guy needed a good punch!

**Me:** I'll restrain from deepening this part of the conversation.

Oh, just so you know. Yesterday around 3 am I finally came up with your new Bankai^^~

**Ichigo:** Do I want to have a further explanation?

**Me: **Even if, you wouldn't receive one!

**Ichigo:** Darn it sadistic bitch.

**Me: **Thanks for the flattery~

**-o-**

R&R, please! It keeps me going!

**-o-**

õ – king  
(yeah, I decided on this for several reasons. First: His Hollow called him _King_ although this is mainly referencing to him being the king of his inner world. Still. Second: Louis XIV reigned in France between 1643 and 1715 and called himself _le Roi Soleil_, the 'Sun King' sun, king, got the hint? And last but not least: In several ancient cultures, such as the Maya and Egyptian, it was said that their monarchs were children of their 'sun god' (e.g. Horus in Egypt) so I thought I make the guard of Ichigo's sword the Japanese Kanji for king. I think this makes sense but this could –of course– only be due to my fucked-up mind)


	3. Like Sun and Moon

**Kuroi no Taiyô – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

Okay, I just now realized that Ichigo's name as a Zanpakutô (and his Bankai later on) are grammatically incorrect the way I translated them. But they sound better this way so I'll put nice sound over correct grammar XD

Anyways, sorry for the awfully long Hiatus. To be honest I would have probably decided to update this way sooner if I hadn't have completed 6 pages before my old comp died down – and with it the pages! ARGH!

Oh, and, I will continue to call Ichigo, well, _Ichigo_, because Kuroi no Taiyô is a pretty long name.

**-o-**

"_**The sun to me is dark/And silent as the moon/When she desertes the night/Hid in her vacant, inter-lunar cave**_"  
John Milton

**-o-**

**San: **Like Sun and Moon

**-o-**

**-You and I are nothing alike. We are like the hot, blazing Sun and the cold, motionless Moon. Maybe that's why We can't without the other-**

"_I'll try… to get you out of this wanna-be cell, alright?"_

_Che, easier said then done. As if that fur-wearing freak gives a damn about my opinion... and I will **not** beg!_

Trying to ignore the heated death glares focused on him from his _kin_ he continued to make his way to where he could faintly sense Muramasa's presence. However, the all too clear hatred coming off of the other Zanpakutô made him more and more uneasy by the second. Because, honestly, how could you ignore such obvious distrust and rancor from the only people you could call a family? He consciously gave up the chance to be with his family in the World of the Living ever again and all he got were more people hating his guts.

Life was a bitch.

With a tired sigh Ichigo quickened his pace, desperate to get away from the – even to him – burning glares.

**-o-**

The tall, immobile figure of the demon blade, Muramasa, stood in midst the wide, high dome formed of stone, the gray walls sharp and edgy, cold, unmoving and hostile. The echo of footsteps could be heard coming from the sole entryway to the huge complexion. Without turning around the Zanpakutô Spirit spoke. "What do you want?" His tone wasn't annoyed but inquisitive, honestly curious as to what would cause the new blade to leave its – in Muramasa's eyes – _pet_ and bring him there.

"I came with a request."

The demonic blade raised an eyebrow as he turned around. _What could that be?_

**-o-**

"What kind of request?"

"I ask of you to let Kuchiki Rukia move free, under the condition of her not running off to the Shinigami, of course."

"What makes you think she'd keep to that condition?"

"I will vouch for her actions."

Bi-colored orbs locked with aquamarine in a competition of wills as both stared into each others eyes without blinking. Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, Muramasa scoffed and turned his back towards the blade of fire. "Alright, free her. Should she do anything stupid you'll have to pay for it, keep that in mind."

**-o-**

"Rukia."

She jerked around at his voice, face heating up against her will as her violet orbs met with black and orange circles of fire. "And?"

He sighed as he sat down in front of her, hands gripping the bars separating them. "He agreed... under some conditions."

The Kuchiki frowned. "Conditions?"

Ichigo nodded as he sighed once again. "Yeah... you are to stay at my side at all times, and not run off to the Shinigami the moment an opportunity arrives. If you do... I'll have to pay for it."

She was silent after that.

Her much colder hand touching his burning skin averted his attention back on her face. "I'll not leave your side, promise."

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad," he whispered before making the bars disappear.

**-o-**

_Some days later..._

"I-Ichigo! Where are we going?" The petite Shinigami was following the fire blade as fast as possible, but his much longer strides made it more and more difficult for her to keep up with him. "Slow down a bit, will you!"

In a flash of shunpo the orange-head was gone, reappearing right by her side and getting a grip of her hand he dragged her along, smiling slightly as a blush made its way on both of their faces (only in Ichigo's case the blush was black).

They hadn't talked about that kiss even _once_, both being too embarrassed to even look at the other for more than three seconds. So him holding her hand was just... _freaking them both out big time_. Not to mention that little fight they had the same day he freed her from her cell...

_Flashback_

"_Say Ichigo..."_

"_Stop calling me that."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I said stop calling me Ichigo."_

"_Why should I? That's your name!"_

"_No, it isn't." She swore she heard the slightest trace of sadness – or was it regret...? – in his voice but chose to ignore it for the time being._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Didn't you hear me telling Muramasa my name earlier?"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, Rukia. My name's not Ichigo anymore so stop calling me that," he turned around, his bi-colored orbs glaring into her pools of violet causing her to shudder slightly._

_But instead of relenting she stuck out her tongue at him, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I'll call you whatever I want." He sighed. _Arguing is useless...

_Flashback End_

Intertwining their fingers he tugged at her hand, motioning her to follow him without question.

When they neared the exit blood red flames shot from the ground, two eyes of deep gold staring at them from their depths. "What the...?"

Ichigo only sighed aggravated as he let go of her hand – immediately missing the cool feeling of her skin against his – and stepped forward, right palm facing the blazing flames as pitch-black fire wound itself around his outstretched arm and shot into the blazing ocean of red. As if a communication started an exchange of red and black embers had begun, Ichigo letting out an occasional aggravated snarl.

After about 5 minutes of that procedure the bloody red fire made way for the exit of the huge cave complex, Ichigo grabbing her hand again and leading her outside. "What was that just now?"

With his free hand he scratched the back of his head as the dark blush on his face grew more dominant. "Oh, um, you see... Muramasa detached Ryûjin Jakka to guard the main entrance and he didn't want to let us through. Stupid old bastard is just as stubborn and brainless as the old geezer."

Rukia stopped in her tracks. "That just now was the Sôtaichô's Zanpakutô?"

He turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh... yeah..."

"And you _argued_ with it?"

"Him."

"Eh?"

"Ryûjin Jakka is a guy... a very old and very arrogant guy..."

The Kuchiki just stared at him as if he was crazy making him feel uneasy... and quick. "What?"

"Seriously, either you are ridiculously brave or just plain stupid. Ryûjin Jakka is the oldest and most powerful Zanpakutô in existence, you lunatic!"

After she finished her sentence Ichigo's face fell and got an annoyed expression on instead. Averting his gaze as his bi-colored eyes blazed angrily he murmured under his breath, but Rukia heard it anyways. "Che, glad to hear you have so much faith in me, stupid chibi." Before Rukia could even comprehend what he said she already felt the comforting heat of his hand slip from her grasp as he crossed his arms over his chest not sparing her a glance.

"Are you alright?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, just _peachy_."

Rukia's eyes narrowed as they flashed dangerously, in a flash she had jumped him and pinned him to the ground as she held his hands to each side of his head, glaring into his fiery orbs. "What the fuck's wrong with you!"

Ichigo growled lowly in his throat as he gritted his teeth. "How about I'm pissed off about what you said? Ever thought about _that_, midget?" She paused as she played their conversation revue in her head.

Click

_Oh..._

"You're pissed cuz I called you a lunatic?"

Um... no, not quite...

The Zanpakutô threw her an incredulous look. "No... I'm pissed cuz you called that brainless, old fag the strongest Zanpakutô in existence. I'm a Zanpakutô myself, not to mention a fire-type as well, mind you. To think you of all people would have faith in me, che..."

Her violet orbs widened as he said that. _How come I completely forgot that he's a Zanpakutô now? Am I dense?_

Um, yes, yes you are.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was distracted he freed his wrists from her slackened grip and instead got a firm hold on her own, flipping them over and now hovering over her. "Eh?" A sly grin made its way on his face as he stared down on her, dipping his head slightly down, nearer to her own. "My, my, I think I like this position more than our previous. What about you?"

_What the fuck!_

"What's up with you?"

He was suddenly right in her face, his body lowered more on her to do so, the heat radiating off of him in waves of hot air causing her mind to become a fuzzy mess. "What makes you think that old geezer's Zanpakutô is still the most powerful one, chibi? Ever took me into account? And calling me inconsiderate, really..."

Rukia shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts but it only caused her mind to become more jumbled as her eyes glazed over. "Um..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her lack of a vocal retort and took a closer look at her, finally noting the hazy look of her eyes, her lips parted slightly as she stared at his own with a strange expression. "Rukia?" The petite Shinigami only arched her back as she tried to come closer to his warmth she quickly realized she had grown addicted to during the few days she had been around his changed form.

The orange-head's eyes lidded as he came closer to her and finally made the gap between their lips non-existent as his hands came up to each side of her face, body now pressed flush against hers as he felt her small hands grip the front of his garb, trying to get him closer in any way. Rukia sighed giving Ichigo the opportunity to dip his tongue in her mouth, now warming her from the inside as well.

His presence was everywhere, engulfing her from the inside and the outside, not leaving a spot without his signature during their kiss, his Reiatsu and warmth wrapping around her like a blanket. When they finally parted both were breathing heavily, just staring into each others eyes as they tried to comprehend that they had kissed _again_. But nearly against their will their faces grew closer once more, capturing each others lips in another flaming kiss as their bodies tried to come even closer to the others, pressing together as if it was ensuring that they stayed alive.

They were kissing messily as their tongues wrestled with each other, their heartbeats going ballistic as both began gripping the others clothing more tightly, as if they were about to rip them off.

They would have kept going if it wasn't for an obnoxious voice to tear apart what little privacy they had making out in the middle of a clearing. "What the hell?"

**-o-**

"_What the hell?"_

They immediately broke apart, heads jerking around to be met with the tattoo-covered face of Abarai Renji, looking completely and utterly freaked out. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stretched out his right arm, materializing his Shikai form and gripping its hilt tightly. "What do you want?"

Renji hurried in unsheathing his own katana – not releasing it though mainly because its Spirits go on his nerves big time – whilst Ichigo slowly raised to his feet, standing in front of the now sitting Rukia protectively. "I asked you something, dumbass."

"I asked you something as well."

The Zanpakutô scoffed. "Yours hardly counted as a question, Abarai. But I'll be nice and let you rephrase that question of yours. Go on."

"Wha-"

"Sorry, time's up."

With that the orange-head charged at Renji.

**-o-**

Rukia could only sit motionless as she watched her best friend fight against Ichigo, not sure for whom she should pray. _What if Ichigo kills him...?_

When Renji slashed at him the Zanpakutô did a back-flip to avoid the attack, immediately bringing up his blade to block the now transformed Shikai of the Lieutenant, gritting his teeth. "Why aren't you taking me seriously, Ichigo?" Said teen mumbled something under his breath causing Renji to lift an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I said DON'T CALL ME THAT!" With that he lashed out at the red-head successfully throwing him back, inspecting the cut he got on his left arm earlier, instead of blood pitch-black flames ran down the arm, liquid like water.

"Honô no Sho'tô, _Reimei_." Blazing, orange flames shot out of the wound and when they dispersed the wound was gone and replaced by his glowing, orange-tinted skin, a bead of sweat running down his right temple. _Should've guessed this takes a toll on me, typical..._

Renji's eyes were wide as he watched that scene unfold, not even noticing Ichigo readying to swing at him again. "What was that?"

"None of your business," came Ichigo's burning voice from behind him the red-head noticing too late as the golden blade already pierced his lung. Retracting the beautiful but now blood-stained sword from Renji's body Ichigo made it disappear in a shock of black fire but going into battle stance again when Hisagi appeared out of nowhere and dragged the unconscious Renji away.

"Damn..."

**-o-**

_That night..._

Ichigo was leaning against the cave's wall, his arms wrapped around Rukia's waist as he did his best to surround her in his body's heat to get her a comfortable sleep. "Say, Ichigo." Jumping slightly at hearing her voice he looked down at her, bi-colored orbs meeting with big, violet ones. "Yeah?" "How is it?" He raised an eyebrow. "How is what?"

"How is it to be a Zanpakutô?"

**-o-**

"_How is it to be a Zanpakutô?"_

His arms around her tightened slightly as he stared up at the ceiling. "Hm... it's strange."

"Don't bore me with details, that'd be the last I wanted you to do," she snorted causing him to chuckle as he pressed her more into him. "It's just hard to explain." "Try me."

"Well, you see... for example you feel how hot my body is, right?" He felt her nod and continued. "Well, personally, for me it feels like my temperature hasn't changed and everything just got colder. But, well, whilst your... um, _coldness_ feels actually quite nice, everything else feels like I'm touching snow, it's annoying." When he noticed Rukia was blushing he smirked as he pulled at her cheek. "Why are you blushing, eeeeeh?"

She didn't answer so he just shrugged and continued. "Hm, what else... it was strange seeing I wasn't bleeding blood but my black fire... that was pretty creepy. And it's strange how I instinctively know how to use my powers... like..." He stretched his right hand out, Rukia's gaze focusing on it. With a flip of his fingers he'd created a black flame in the palm of his hand that slowly began to morph until it become the exact replica of her released sword.

"What the..."

"Cool, huh? Wait a sec..."

The black fire changed again, this time becoming something that looked dangerously close to her Chappy drawings as he motioned her to reach for it. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Ichigo let out an annoyed snarl. "Just do it. If anything happens I can heal you, remember?"

Hesitantly the petite Shinigami reached for the black flame, surprised that her fingers closed around it as if it was made of something beside the normally burning fire, not even scorching her skin or feeling hot at all. It felt warm and nice. "What the..." She said it again. Great.

"I can control the fire I create, not only its shape but also the temperature. Cool, huh?"

Instead of answering his question she asked another one, causing him to stiffen and tense. "Do you have a Bankai?"

**-o-**

"_Do you have a Bankai?"_

His grip around her waist tightened further as his body got stiff and his muscles tensed up, confusing her. "Ichigo? What's the matter?"

"... I... have a Bankai."

"And? You going to show me tomorrow?"

…

Did her voice sound excited right there?

"... No."

"Why not?" Great. She wailed _and_ pouted _and_ did the puppy dog eyes. Not fair.

When the Spirit answered his voice was so dark Rukia very nearly got scared of him.

"**Because I don't want to revive the memory of your execution for you."**

**-o-**

'honô no sho'tô, reimei' means 'beginning of flames, dawn' and is Ichigo's healing technique. It's much more quicker and effective than Kidô but it costs him a part of his life energy and Reiatsu.

So, okay, now who got curious as to what exactly his Bankai is? Will be revealed in Chapter 7!

Anyways, I don't like this Chapter... I never like what I write so it doesn't matter either way.

**Ichigo: **My eyes are bleeding...

**Me: **Why?

**Ichigo:** Cuz of this make out session.

**Me:** *rolls eyes* Typical.

**Ichigo:** Anyways, you really made me curious as to what my Bankai is.

**Me:** Well, I gave slight hints in here. First that with the execution and then that little fit of yours where you were pissed off of Rukia for her calling Ryûjin Jakka the most powerful Zanpakutô in existence.

**Ichigo:** Does that mean I'm stronger than that old fart?

**Me:** Yup.

**Ichigo:** Cool.

**Me:** Ne? Anyways, if you put two and two together you should get behind what your Bankai must look like.

**Ichigo:** … I'll wait for Chapter 7.

**Me:** Lazy ass...

**-o-**


	4. Dusk of the Black Sun

**Kuroi no Taiyô – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

Heya! I bet y'all thought I wouldn't update for another century, RIGHT? Ha! Y'all thought wrong! HA!

Um... yeah, sorry, I'm high on sugar XD

And in this Chapter a character will die... just so you know...

Those knowing me probably have an ugly idea whom I might talk about...

If you're having an idea... well, then... think about who might kill them! HA!

…

Then again... the 'killer' is one of my other favorite characters... aw... who cares anyways, nobody EVER reads these Ans

Oh, and, when thinking out a story I always get ideas in random intervals, but forget to include explanations and reasons, so if anything isn't clear, say so in a Review and I'll include explanations in later Chapters XD

**-o-**

"_**From dawn to dusk**_"  
proverb

**-o-**

**Shi: **Dusk of the Black Sun

**-o-**

**-Dusk may be the End of the Day but it's also the Beginning of the Night-**

Ichigo sighed as he walked through the dark system of caves towards where they were storing their food, the glow emanating from his skin being enough to guide him through the blackness around him.

_Why did she have to ask me about my Bankai anyways? Stupid chibi... now I'm upset... and I need chocolate when I'm upset... annoying, little chibi-imp..._

Did he just call her little three times in the same breath?

With an aggravated snarl he entered the room-sized cave they misused as a kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw a little girl jump up and down to get something from a higher shelf. He frowned. _What the hell?_

**-o-**

_Seireitei..._

A freshly patched-up Renji and one Hisagi Shûhei stood surrounded by the Captains remaining as Yamamoto stared at them. "I take it you found evidence as to where the Zanpakutô are hiding?" The black-haired man nodded. "Hai. We found them near one of the entrances to the huge cave system running throughout Soul Society, near the outer edges of Zaraki."

The Sôtaichô mumbled. "So he is planning his move..."

**-o-**

_Back with Ichigo..._

"Aw, damn Haineko! Always hiding my stuff, stupid, old hag..." The brunette girl frowned with her lips in a small pout as she stared at the huge bell that hung over the shelf just out of her reach. When she jumped up once more she felt two big, blazing hot hands get a grip on her hips and pull her upwards. Tobiume was too shocked to react at first until the Spirit holding her spoke up behind her.

"Oi, I don't want to have to hold you all night. Get whatever you were trying to get quick, okay?"

Her mouth gaped open. _Him? But why would he bother?_ Shaking herself out of her stupor she hurriedly grabbed the cloth with the huge bells attached to each end, feeling him put her back down on the ground. Turning around she stared up at the glowing form of the former Shinigami who didn't spend her a second glance as he searched the cabinets for the chocolate he had come there for in the first place.

Ichigo had just gotten a grip of the treat he was searching for when Tobiume's voice spoke up next to him. "Why did you bother?" The fiery blade stopped dead in his tracks as he slowly averted his gaze towards her. "Why shouldn't I?"

She threw him a look of confusion, head tilting to the side some. Deciding to drop his question, for she knew no answer to it, she asked one of her own yet again. "I don't understand you. Why did you betray them? I bet you have family and friends, so... why?"

He stared at her for a moment, then scoffed and closed his eyes as he turned his head away. "And asking me why I bother...?" His bi-colored irises opened back up as he averted his attention back on her, sad smile firmly in place. "If you really want to know... I decided it was better to betray them before they betrayed me. Satisfied?"

"Care to elaborate?"

**-o-**

How they ended up sitting around the low table in the middle of the cave, tea cups in front of them – chocolate long forgotten – he honestly didn't know. He was staring into the cup he was holding in his glowing hands as he tried to ignore her inquisitive stare. "Why do you want to know anyways? You all hate my guts..."

Ichigo noticed the petite girl shaking her head out of his peripheral vision and raised his face to look at her. "We don't hate you. We just don't understand. When we were still connected with our respective Shinigami... we saw everything they saw. How you interacted with them, how you acted... we are well aware of your morals and your ways to react to things... so we... seriously don't know how to take your sudden change of mind... uh... how should I call you?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Rukia still calls me Ichigo – albeit me telling her differently. She's stubborn like that."

Tobiume put her left index to her lips and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Eto... I'd like to call you Amaterasu, but she's a woman..." Ichigo scowled. "You want to call me after a goddess? Are you nuts, kid?" The brunette Spirit pouted. "That was mean!" He sighed as he took a sip from his cup. "Go on, I'm curious with what you come up next."

She scrunched up her face as she thought hard when her features suddenly lit up. "Amatsuhiko!"

The new Spirit raised an eyebrow. "You mean the grandson of Amaterasu? Seriously, I thought you'd just say something like Tai..."

"But that's boring!"

Ichigo sweat dropped. "I really don't see where you are supposed to be like that Hinamori kid..."

Tobiume blushed as she looked aside with a soft glare. "I-I am _nothing_ like her! She's boring and useless!"

The fire blade's gaze softened. "You really think that lowly of her?"

"Yes! If she wasn't so useless we would've hit materialization a long time ago!"

The orange-head couldn't help it. He started laughing. "You sound pretty much like Rukia! She once said if she wasn't so useless she might have gotten her Zanpakutô to materialize ages ago!"

The little girl crossed her arms. "Well, it's true! It's not like we Zanpakutô need to learn our Bankai, our Shinigami are what limits us," she looked him up and down out of the corner of her eyes. "I bet you can use your Bankai, just because of Hinamori's weakness I'm not able to. Must be great to be you."

His eyes dimmed as he tightened his grip on his cup of tea as he shook his head. "It's not great at all. I hate my Bankai."

Tobiume snorted. "Now you sound like Suzumebachi's choleric Shinigami."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Soi Fon," she replied with a sigh. "Seriously, do you even know _my _name?" A blush answered her question. A snarl. "It's Tobiume, baka."

"Oh... sô ka..."

"You are hopeless."

**-o-**

"So, tell me. Why do you hate your Bankai?"

Ichigo let out a deep breath as he looked her in the eye. "Promise you won't tell anyone about anything."

Tobiume let out an aggravated sigh. "Promise."

"Well, you see... heck... it's because my Bankai looks similar to that thing that nearly executed Rukia."

She raised an eyebrow. "In case you didn't know. My Shinigami was in the hospital during Kuchiki's execution, I don't know what to make of that."

He shook his head. "It's not like you have to know its form. It's just that I was scared like hell that I wouldn't make it to rescue her in time, and that she'd die by that _thing_. I don't want to be reminded in it every time I go Bankai."

Tobiume's face softened. "You love her, don't you?"

Ichigo didn't know what to answer.

**-o-**

When Ichigo and Rukia entered the main cave the next day Rukia – and nearly everyone assembled – nearly got a cardiac arrest when Tobiume waved at him with a light blush. "Ohayô Amatsuhiko!" The fire blade sighed. "You really were serious about that yesterday, huh?" "Yup!" He grinned. "Good morning to you, too."

Further conversation was cut short when Rukia dragged him away, the other Zanpakutô doing the same with Tobiume.

"Why are you so nice to him?"

"Why is she so nice to you?"

Needless to say that both were getting an earful that morning.

**-o-**

_Some days later..._

More Zanpakutô had been defeated by their respective Shinigami – mainly some of the Captains and Lieutenants – so Muramasa decided it was time to move his plan into action. So now the Zanpakutô and the Kuchiki siblings were on their way to the far out regions of Rukon* to a place only Muramasa knew what they wanted there.

But when they arrived there Shinigami were already awaiting them.

Let the fighting unfold.

**-o-**

A smirk made its way on Ichigo's features as he saw Tôshirô approaching. "You sure you wanna fight me? Fire and ice don't match."

The white-haired Captain didn't answer and only reached behind him and got a grip on the hilt of his Zanpakutô. The fire blade scoffed as he raised his left hand. With a flip of his fingers a ring of fire surrounded Rukia who stood some feet away causing her to let out a startled yelp. "What the fuck!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Just to keep you save. You don't have a Zanpakutô with you so just stay put, midget."

"What the-!"

Ignoring her Ichigo materialized his Shikai form and lunged at the short Captain, fire and ice cascading from both their swords.

**-o-**

The fire blade did a back flip when the blue dragon of ice came at him causing the attack to miss. Immediately the orange-head used shunpo to appear next to the white-haired boy. Lashing out with his golden blade he was disappointed to see his attack blocked by the silver blade of his opponent. "Tch." Applying more pressure on his sword form Ichigo managed to overpower Tôshirô, drawing him back but was kept from attacking further in the very same second as the ice dragon came back around, capturing him between its fangs.

The blue, frozen water encased him, holding him in place, eyes still wide. Hitsugaya was already turning around when he said, loud and clear. "Seems like fire learned its place, Kurosaki."

"I wouldn't turn your back to him if I were you."

The short Captain opened his eyes slightly as he looked down at the Kuchiki – still encased in Ichigo's fire ring. Eyes widened as he turned back around-

-too late as black fire exploded from the icy prison, an eagle made of pitch-black flames lunging at the white-haired genius successfully throwing him back and scorching him slightly upon impact. As the fire subsided a bored-looking Ichigo became visible, dusting of his right shoulder with his free hand. "No, more like ice has yet to learn its limits."

Both charged forward again, blades colliding and sparks flying as gold and silver built a cross between their wielders, the shorter gritting his teeth whilst the taller man smirked. That smirk, however, soon vanished as he felt the ice cold chain at the end of the Zanpakutô's hilt wrap around his midsection. In the same breath the golden chain attached to his sword form trapped Tôshirô in the same manner, trying to compensate as best as possible.

In the blink of an eye black fire shot from the metal around Hitsugaya's middle, scorching his skin after burning the clothes away whilst Ichigo got once again encased by ice, however, it melted away quickly enough by his blazing body heat.

It was the moment the white-haired prodigy felt his skin burn crimson that he decided Bankai would be the only thing saving his ass in that fight.

**-o-**

Ichigo relaxed his stance as he watched Hitsugaya unleash his Bankai. "There you have it! I told you in the beginning this was a stupid fight!" His eyes widened as Tôshirô vanished from his vision, the next thing he knew from the shorter warrior him stabbing his stomach. "Ryûsenka." Once again Ichigo was encased by ice. Just when the white-haired genius was about to shatter the frozen prison with Ichigo still in it the ice exploded and the fire blade gripped Tôshirô's wrist tightly, rising his Reiatsu.

"This Ryûsenka... you should know it only works on people who won't melt the ice on contact. Why the bother?"

"If the ice doesn't work then the stab wound does, doesn't it? Blood loss will catch up with you."

Ichigo grinned. "Is that so? Then why..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened as black, liquid flames ran down his silver blade. "Aren't I bleeding right now?" In a flash the white-haired Captain retracted his sword from the others stomach, watching in horror as the orange-head chanted something causing just as vivid orange fire to close the wound. The grin widened. "My turn now, Tôshirô."

**-o-**

"Who would've thought he'd be into abusing little kids."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she whirled around to see his Hollow standing right outside the protective ring of black fire, Zangetsu standing right next to him. Noticing the direction of her gaze his sickening trademark-smirk made its way on his white complexion. "Long time no seen, huh, Rukia-chan?"

BAMM

He blinked his yellow eyes. Did she just throw a medium-sized stone at his forehead? What the hell?

"Don't call me Rukia-chan, you sicko!"

Blink

Blink

"Sicko?"

"YES!"

"You DO realize that I was born from Ichigo's soul, right? Does that make him a sicko, too? Oh, and the old, shady man here, too. All a bunch of sickos, are we?"

"Shut up!"

Shirosaki's face became blank. "Seriously, you spend way too much time with the King."

Further (pointless and childish) banter was cut short when the Hollow's eyes widened in utter shock causing Rukia to turn around, face paling in horror.

**-o-**

"Hyôryû Senbi!" A crescent-shaped wave of ice flew towards the fire blade. He, however, evaded the attack not noticing Hitsugaya making sure no one was in the near vicinity.

"What was that ab-"

"Hyôten Hyakkasô!"

The next Ichigo knew was blue light shining from a hole in the clouds above them, illuminating his already-glowing features with a ghostly shimmer, snow falling soon from the skies above.

**-o-**

"What the hell," whispered the fire blade as he looked up at the snow falling from the sky, not noticing how everywhere it fell on ice flowers sprouted, soon covering large parts of the grounds. His bi-colored irises followed one of the snow flakes as it landed on his right arm, a blue flower of ice soon blossoming and covering the limb and part of the sword completely. Eyes widened. "What the...?"

"After the 100th snow flake touches you, you'll die, Kurosaki."

Ichigo glared. "Tch."

**-o-**

Hitsugaya watched as the ice slowly formed a huge obelisk, trapping the former Shinigami in its cold depths. His eyes narrowed as black fire appeared where Ichigo was being held, slowly filling up the whole tower of ice flowers and finally caused it to vaporize. "What was the point of all this crap, Tôshirô? Are your brains frozen solid from your fight against your Zanpakutô, or something?"

"Bakudô no roku-jû-san, Sajo Sabaku."

A thick, yellow-glowing rope shot from Hitsugaya's outstretched hand towards the Spirit, binding him in spot. As Ichigo struggled against the bindings he didn't notice Tôshirô coming at him, until it was too late.

**-o-**

Ichigo's eyes were wide as his lips parted slightly, moving slowly in an attempt to say something but nothing came out as the silvery, ice cold blade had pierced his neck.

His hand was shaking as he brought it up to the cold metal, the fingertips barely making contact with the silver material as his bi-colored irises dimmed and his hand fell to his side.

"ICHIGO!"

**-o-**

I'm having a poll going, please vote! It concerns this fic to a certain degree...

**Me:** So, okay Ichi, last Chapter we got to know one of your techniques, right?

**Ichigo:** Um... yeah...

**Me:** Shall I tell everyone one of your two offensive techniques?

**Ichigo:** Why bothering? I hit the grave...

**Me:** -aggravated sigh- SO WHAT! It took me, like, forever to come up with them!

**Ichigo:** Then why did you kill me, damn it!

**Me:** I didn't kill you!

**Ichigo:** Tôshirô did!

_Somewhere far away a white-haired imp sneezed..._

**Me:** -glare-

**Ichigo:** -covers behind bed- O-okay, go on...

**Me:** -smiles- Okay~ So, you have two offensive techniques. Whilst one of them shall remain a secret for now (Ichigo: WHY FOR GOD'S SAKE! I'M DEAD!) SHUSH! Anyways, I will explain the other.

The name of the attack is 'Honô no Ikô, Hizakari'. The translation is something along the lines of 'transition of flames, meridiem'. It creates black flames with red outlines (a bit like Getsuga Tenshô) that, upon contact, reduces the subject to ashes. They don't burn, regardless what it is, everything is turned to ash. As compensation, your life force and Reiatsu is drained the longer you use the technique, just like with the healing one.

**Ichigo:** Sounds like the bad morning breath of that fatass Ba-whatever...

**Me:** …

**Ichigo:** … Seriously? You looked it up from him? How uncreative are you, woman?

**Me:** … Beatrice-sama! Ichigo is mean to me!

**Beatrice from Umineko appears:** What should I do?

**Me:** -grins- Let Lust have her fun with him.

_After that Ichigo wasn't seen for a very long time..._

**-o-**

Ryûsenka is one of Tôshirô's Bankai techniques meaning 'dragon hail flower'  
Hyôryû Senbi is another one of Hitsugaya's Bankai attacks meaning 'ice dragon swirling tail'  
Hyôten Hyakkasô means 'frozen heaven hundred flower funeral' (the technique he used against Halibel... that strange obelisk of ice :'D)

Sajo Sabaku is the way of binding 63 and an extension of Bakudô #4, Hainawa

*I moved the place where Kôga is sealed to Rukon because a) it sounds more logical (why the fuck are all the evil guys sealed away/targeting Karakura? That's stupid) and b) because Ichigo would go ballistic if Karakura was destroyed by Kôga XD

**-o-**


	5. Tears of White Moon

**Kuroi no Taiyô – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

How many people want to kill me for killing Ichigo? I bet plenty :'D

Don't fret, those who know me know I don't like sad endings... so you can allow your hopes to get up again :3

**-o-**

"_**I love walking in the rain, 'cuz then no one sees I'm crying**_"  
Unknown

**-o-**

**Go: **Tears of White Moon

**-o-**

**-If my Tears Were Enough to Bring You Back to Life, I'd Cry an Ocean-**

_Ichigo's eyes were wide as his lips parted slightly, moving slowly in an attempt to say something but nothing came out as the silvery, ice cold blade had pierced his neck._

_His hand was shaking as he brought it up to the cold metal, the fingertips barely making contact with the silver material as his bi-colored irises dimmed and his hand fell to his side._

"_ICHIGO!"_

Rukia could only watch in horror as his feet began to vanish in a swirl of black flames*, the rest of his body following suit as Hitsugaya retracted his sword, the form of Ichigo's Shikai becoming visible in midst the whirlpool of black fire, finally falling to the ground as the last bit of his human form disintegrated.

The white-haired Captain closed his eyes as he sheathed his Zanpakutô, hearing the broken sword impale the ground below.

The golden blade was split in two, the part of metal attached to the hilt had impaled itself in the earthy ground, the other half lying parallel to it, the long, golden chain built a circle around the broken remnants of the fire blade.

Feet away everyone had ceased fighting as they witnessed Kurosaki Ichigo burst into flames and being reduced to the mere form of a broken Zanpakutô.

Tobiume shivered as she locked her gaze on the golden blade, glimmering in the sunlight. "Ama... tsu... hiko..." She was about to run towards the broken blade when she felt someone hold her back, upon turning around it turned out to be Haineko, shaking her head no as the other Zanpakutô shunpoed away, the ashen cat taking the plum tree with her.

"ICHIGO!" The adopted Kuchiki did her best to suppress tears as the ring of fire protecting her vanished and she ran towards the broken sword, falling to her knees she gripped the hilt of the Zanpakutô tightly with her hands.

_Slowly they leaned forward, their lips meeting where the bars prevented them from getting any closer to the other. And what felt like half a hour – really, it were only two minutes – they broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other as Ichigo gave her a small smile.  
"I'll try... to get you out of this wanna-be cell, alright?"_

_Her much colder hand touching his burning skin averted his attention back on her face. "I'll not leave your side, promise."  
He smiled slightly. "I'm glad," he whispered before making the bars disappear._

_In a flash of shunpo the orange-head was gone, reappearing right by her side and getting a grip of her hand he dragged her along, smiling slightly as a blush made its way on both of their faces._

_The orange-head's eyes lidded as he came closer to her and finally made the gap between their lips non-existent as his hands came up to each side of her face, body now pressed flush against hers as he felt her small hands grip the front of his garb, trying to get him closer in any way._

Her grip on the hilt tightened as she rested her forehead against her hands as her shoulders shook in silent sobs, without tears falling... yet.

"... Rukia..."

She didn't turn around upon hearing the red-head's voice, only pulled herself closer to the blade.

"Damn it, Rukia! Get a grip on yourself, he's dead!"

In a flash she was up, turned towards him and hand stretched out as his head snapped around upon impact with the palm of her right hand. "Screw you."

Renji was about to shout a retort back at her when he saw the dead look in her eyes as she turned back around and knelt down by the golden blade, gripping it as if she was afraid if she let go for too long he'd disappear. Renji flinched when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, upon further looking it turned out to belong to Ichigo's Hollow, an unusual, sober expression on his sickeningly pale features, eyes locked on the shaking black-haired imp. "Leave her alone."

The corrupted quality of what would have been the same voice as Ichigo's sent a shiver through the red-head. As the Shinigami made their way back to the Seireitei the pale doppelganger of the former – now fallen – death god stayed behind, crouching down behind the petite woman who flinched sensing his presence. "You know, only to kick his ass would be a reason to bring him back, don't you agree?"

She didn't buck causing the Hollow to sigh in an annoyed fashion. Purple eyes widened as strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "Oi, Rukia-chan... you know there's one person who might know what to do, right? One of the two people causing my creation... and you know he would jump to the opportunity. Stop sulking, doesn't fit you, imp."

With that he stood up and shunpoed off, thinking. _I hope I'm right..._

**-o-**

Blackness surrounded him as he reached out in front of him, desperate to touch anything, anyone but only thin air was clasped in between his fingers as he felt rain falling down on his broken form.

**-o-**

Wet droplets of water began falling from the skies above as Rukia's forehead rested against the hilt of Ichigo's sword form, shoulders shaking in silent sobs. When she felt the rain coming down on her she raised her head towards the rain clouds covering the heavens – and finally allowed the pent-up tears to run down her cheeks and mix with the rain as a cry of anguish tore from her throat into the silent night.

**-o-**

*imagine it like when he defeated his Hollow, only with black fire XD

I know this is way shorter than the other Chapters but it's only to show once again what the rain means in their relationship. It always appears when they are ripped apart. Here it's the same.

Anyone feeling sorry for Rukia and Ichigo? Anyone?

**-o-**


	6. Decisions

**Kuroi no Taiyô – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

"_**How ironic. So **__**your**__** voice is able to reach my soul?**_"  
Muramasa to Kurosaki Ichigo

**-o-**

**Roku: **Decisions

**-o-**

_It's the same. Those who die and those who survive... both are just as sad as the other. Don't be so selfish to think that you are the only one who's sad!_

**-o-**

A lone, petite shadow neared the main gate, the shape of a broken katana clearly visible against their form as the rain pounded onto the smooth stone floor in front of the gigantic main Senkaimon that reached far into the skies as they fumbled with the device controlling the gate, cursing low under their breath as the access was declined. Drenched foot connected with stone-enclosed device as cuss words where whispered into the darkness.

"You should know that during emergency only Captains and Lieutenants are able to manage the gates, Rukia."

The Kuchiki whirled around at the deep voice of her childhood friend, right hand already raised, lips chanting a Kidô incantation as his hand caught her wrist in an iron grip. "Damn it, why don't you listen to me before trying to grill my ass?" Instead of answering the Kuchiki tried to free her arm from his vice-like grip, gritting her teeth as she held onto Ichigo's broken form with her left hand. "Let go!"

"I want to open the gate for you, goddamn it!"

Run... that by her again?

"Eh?"

Renji averted his gaze as he fidgeted slightly, uncomfortably. "I want to make up for attacking you... and Ichigo is my friend, too, you know. Do you want me to help you or not, now?"

A small smile made its way on her face. "Aa. Thanks, Renji."

He blushed as he flicked her off. "Yeah, yeah... whatever..."

**-o-**

_Cold, merciless steel of ice pierced through bright, glowing skin and tissues of flesh in a flash of pain._

He could feel the air press against his back as he fell, fell, _fell_ through a void of darkness into depths of constricting lonesomeness.

_Shaking, burning hand reached up, fingertips brushing smooth, cool surface before falling limp to body's side._

That very same hand reached upwards in an attempt to grip on reality, failing, eyes closing as hollow blackness engulfed his broken soul.

_Panic-stricken voice calling out past name in a scream of pure horror as body burst into raven flames._

Despair got possession of his fading mind as his conscious slipped into forbidden limbo, deep into oblivion.

_Rukia._

**-o-**

The sky above the sleeping city was pitch-black, stars shining in the less-lively parts of Karakura, a bright crescent moon outstanding them all in its luminescence as it dominated the heavens. Not a single breeze nor any other sound disrupted the unreal silence filling the dark streets.

A sand-blond ma sat on the porch of a small shop staring up at the sky. His striped hat overshadowed his facial expression, the night even more so. He hadn't heard of Yoruichi since they entered Seireitei – and it worried him. Something happened, and he doubted it was anything good.

His suspicions were fed further when a Senkaimon materialized in front of him, doors sliding open revealing a soaking wet Kuchiki Rukia clutching onto the broken remnants of a sword. A sigh parted from his lips. "Come on in and tell me what happened, Kuchiki-san."

**-o-**

They sat in one of the back rooms of the shop, tea cups in front of each of them as Rukia kept her death grip on the golden sword, eyes downcast as she felt the fabric of her Shihakusho stop clinging onto her every curve and begin to dry.

"Well?"

Her head snapped up. "Eh?"

Kisuke let out an aggravated snarl. "What happened? Whose Zanpakutô is that?" He indicated towards the broken, rich golden blade in her hands, the long chain lying around her protectively.

The Kuchiki immediately began shaking at the mentioning of the sword causing Urahara to panic. "What is it?"

And she only said one word that had the blood freeze in his veins.

"_Ichigo..._"

**-o-**

"Nani?"

She shook harder, her mind and lips not able to form a coherent sentence, words barely above a whisper. "It's... _Ichigo_. He... he m-made a pact with Muramasa a-and... Hitsugaya-taichô... he... he..."

It then clicked in the scientist's brain. _Muramasa, the demon blade? Didn't a Kuchiki once have a sword called like this? I think I read it in the Zanpakutô data banks..._

He frowned. "Now, now, Kuchiki-san, please tell me everything from the very beginning..."

**-o-**

During her telling him the whole case, his eyes widened considerably, luckily clouded by the shadow cast by his head, incredulous expression hidden by his trusty fan.

Rukia looked up at him with a small glimmer of hope. "Do you think you can bring him back?"

**-o-**

He sighed. _My answer won't please you..._

"It's difficult. I can repair the physical damage with ease, that's not the crucial point. It's the damage done to his soul.

"As you know, a Zanpakutô is a part of one's soul. If the sword or the soul is damaged, the other part suffers accordingly – thus both heal in unison. Do you understand?"

The raven-head stared at him confused. "What are you playing at?"

Another sigh. "When a Zanpakutô is broken in a fight it usually heals in tune with the injuries done to their respective Shinigami. But you see, as of now Kurosaki-kun _is not linked with a Shinigami's soul _and can't rely on the healing abilities of that other soul that dominates and wields him as their sword. However, his soul is severely damaged, and his mind probably scarred even further. And without that other, reigning soul a Zanpakutô _cannot _restore itself. A Shinigami's soul is _the one, crucial factor. _Without it only the physical damage can be reduced to none."

Rukia's eyes widened. "You mean..."

The scientist nodded curtly. "A Shinigami would have to abandon their own, original Zanpakutô and get Kurosaki-san to link his soul with theirs." With a smile he added. "And, if I may, he's an unusually beautiful sword, Kuchiki-san. I wouldn't have expected something this extraordinary from him. It would be a shame if this blade stayed dead."

…

"I'll do it."

**-o-**

The Kuchiki was sitting in the underground area of Urahara's Indian-style, the newly-repaired blade resting in her lap as she looked at the former Shinigami who began walking around her like an over-excited coach.

"Okay, you have to focus your Reiatsu on his sword form and squeeze your heart, your very _being_ into him.

"As soon as you are inside his soul you have one chance and one chance only to find him and get your souls to connect. If, for any reason, he doesn't respond, or your souls don't match up – which would surprise me – any connection you had or were able to form up to this point would be severed forever and you won't be able to connect on any base again. You have one choice _and one choice only. _If it doesn't work this once... you won't get a second try. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

With that Rukia concentrated on the feat in front of her.

**-o-**

_Invisible strings tied immobile, dead body, rendering it motionless._

He couldn't move.

_Discarnate hands tightened around bleeding throat._

He couldn't breath.

_Darkness kept bi-colored irises from scanning surroundings._

He couldn't see.

All he could grasp was the black void surrounding him.

And, suddenly, there was a bright aura, engulfing his mind like light.

**-o-**

"What... the...?"

She didn't know what she expected when she thought about traveling into his soul... but certainly not _this_. There was nothing but black darkness, pressing down on her being like thick, ocean waves. She could feel the ground but other than that there was literally _nothing_.

_Where is he?_

**-o-**

Rukia didn't know how long she had been walking until there was finally _something_ breaking the monotonous nature of the black void around her.

_Ichigo._

In a flash she was next to him, grasping his right hand tightly in hers, fighting back the stinging sensation coming from the back of her eyes.

**-o-**

The warm glow she had been growing accustomed to had vanished as his broken form lay before her on the ground, bi-colored orbs glazed over and dull as they stared into thin air, the stab wound in his neck continuing to bleed, _bleed_, _**bleed**_ in black, liquid flames, breathing non-existent as was his pulse as everything screamed at her that he was _dead for good_ this time around.

"I-Ichigo... wake up, fool..."

As no response came she tried a bit more urgently, shaking him lightly, panic flooding her voice. "Wake up! Oi! You can't just... just die here, idiot!"

**-o-**

_Wake up! Oi! You can't just... just die here, idiot!_

The light was nothing more than a light flicker in his vision after flaming about for just a second. Her voice was only a hollow echo around him as he sunk deeper and deeper in the forbidden void called _death_.

Ichigo wanted to reach out to her so desperately, touch her, feel her and assure her that he was fine, exorcise the panic in her voice.

But his body wouldn't comply with his wishes and left him in the darkness enclosing him, the light staying out of his reach.

How he wanted to just _see_ her face again.

**-o-**

_Wet droplets of water began falling from the skies above as Rukia's forehead rested against the hilt of Ichigo's sword form, shoulders shaking in silent sobs. When she felt the rain coming down on her she raised her head towards the rain clouds covering the heavens – and finally allowed the pent-up tears to run down her cheeks and mix with the rain as a cry of anguish tore from her throat into the silent night._

Upper body propped up over him Rukia stared into his empty, glass-like eyes, her own, amethyst ones watery as she pleaded and begged him to wake up, not giving a damn about how she was going out of her usual ways for him just so life would return to his bi-colored orbs.

It was her fault he was lying there for she was the one turning his normal, human world upside down and forced him to burden the duties of a Shinigami. Yet, she knew he changed her and her world just as much.

And for what?

He was lying there _dead_ and she felt her time running thin. Not long and every bond they shared would forever break apart.

**-o-**

After what felt like hours the hold-back tears fell from her eyes, sobs shaking her tiny frame for the nth time that day.

"... Why...?"

Her voice shook as she straightened herself up, glaring through her blurred vision. She was becoming like a lovesick puppy but she didn't care as hysteria slowly crept into her being.

"Why won't you wake the fuck up?"

Her voice was high-pitched, creating an echo in the empty world around her as Ichigo didn't move an inch, unmoved by her outburst.

Her eyes narrowed further as she stood up in a flash and stomping off and away from him like a pouting child. "Fine! For all I care you can spend forever here! I don't care anymore!"

"Well, then, why haven't you once said my name, runt?" Called an amused voice from behind her causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

**-o-**

"_Well, then, why haven't you once said my name, runt?"_

The raven-haired Shinigami smiled as her eyes stung once again with suppressed tears. In a low whisper she let words pass her lips that were only said out loud once before.

"_Rise from the ashen darkness..._"

**-o-**

"_**Kuroi no Taiyô**_."

**-o-**

Slowly, life began to bleed into the dark void around her again. Brown walls of rock became visible through the fading black, giving way for a huge cave with a lake of rich, red magma in its mid. She jerked away from the stone wall she stood next to as a blazing hot stream of condensed air escaped an opening in it.

Remembering the cause for the sudden change to begin with she whirled around, heart sinking into her feet as Ichigo was no where to be seen, panic rising in her throat like a rock as her eyes darted about and scanned the cave without avail.

"... Ichigo?" Her voice was hesitant, unwilling to have to face his possible disappearing.

Strong, blazing hot arms wrapped around her midsection as a pair of lips ghosted next to her right ear, whispering in a husky voice. "I'm right here."

Her eyes teared up as they began pooling from them, her legs giving away under her, Ichigo following her to the ground as his grip on her tightened. "Thanks for not giving up on me, Rukia."

And they just sat there as Rukia allowed herself to be comforted by him and just let him take care of her.

**-o-**

I am curious as to why really NO ONE (okay, nearly no one) found it believable for Tôshirô to kill Ichi o.O I mean, yes, in regards of strength Ichi was at an advantage but you leave some crucial points out:

First: Hitsugaya has _experience_. Around 50 years more than Berry Boy. That gives him a slightly better fairing against Ichigo, but I admit, not the upper hand.

Second and most important: Ichigo was too full of himself. He was getting cocky and left himself wide open because he thought 'the little imp's ice can't scratch me anyways, why bothering' so he forgot to think about him using his techniques as decoy, bind him with a Kidô and finish everything with a stab attack.

Anyways~  
I really tried to make this Chapter long but it ends up being short anyhow! ARGH!

**Ichigo:** … You are a wimp.

**Me:** -sniff- Why?

**Ichigo:** Because you never kill me off for good. Not that I want to die, but that's only pathetic...

**Me:** -growls- You are only allowed to call me pathetic when you finally kill of Aizen. Seriously, this war takes way too long.

**Ichigo:** Not my fault!

**Me:** You are the hero, you kill off the villain. Period.

**-o-**


	7. Rabenkönig der schwarzen Finsternis

**Kuroi no Taiyô – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

Okay, _finally_ I will reveal Ichigo's Bankai I have been pestered about from the very first Chapter. If you guys can German, the title alone will be an even bigger give-away than my not-very-subtle hints in the previous Chapters. If not, you'd have to read my translation-AN at the end. But, for the sake of the story, do not until you finished reading this Chap, it'd spoil the Japanese name for his final release I was mulling over for half a year. And I'd be sad if that was to happen, y'know?

**-o-**

Anonymus Reviewer Tsumibito-En: I didn't like your snippy tone, just for the record. Also, this story isn't yet at its end, so how do you want to know whether Shirayuki, Zangetsu and Shirosaki were left out? I never once said I'd leave them out! They'll get their appearance! And if I think Hitsugaya beating Ichigo was valid then it's my opinion and my right as writer to do so, period.

**-o-**

"_**We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone – but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy**_"  
Walter Anderson

**-o-**

**Nana: **Rabenkönig der schwarzen Finsternis

**-o-**

**Whoever says revenge is best enjoyed cold? It's way better executed in black, blazing heat called sweet, sweet _payback_.**

**-o-**

_Rukia took step after step forward as her feet carried her through the wooden hallway that connected Soul Society and the human world*._

"_... What are you concocting, midget?"_

_The raven-haired woman flinched hearing Ichigo speak up in her mind, still not really used to having him _**_literally inside her_**_ and hearing his voice when around her everything was quiet and eerie._

"_Sorry."_

_She shook her head, instinctively. _No, it's alright. Anyways, how come you think I'm plotting something?

"_Because I know you, runt."_

_She snorted as her only reply._

"_... No, seriously now, what are you planning? When opening this gate you set the destination to where-"_

So what?

"_It's dangerous."_

It's dangerous for me if someone who gloated to be the most powerful Zanpakutô in existence is my sword? Are you kidding?

"_... I hate you..."_

Thanks, love ya lots, too, retard.

"_You know how I meant it." And he was back on the 'Dangerous' topic._

Stop being so overly protective.

"_It's my nature."_

Your nature is grilling things, Ichigo.

"_Haha, funny. Not."_

Be glad I'm not saying your nature is being fruity and red and to be women's favorite scent for shampoo.

"_... That was low."_

I know.

"_Didn't expect something else from someone like you, rotwood."_

_Rukia grit her teeth. _Talking about low, huh?

"_Now we're quit."_

_And before they could bicker anymore-_

**-o-**

-the doors in front of Rukia opened, revealing the seated officers during an emergency meeting, her gaze locked onto the short, white-haired Captain she came here for.

**-o-**

"_I think this is stupid."_

_All your opinions are being rejected._

"_Bitch."_

And, in her mind's eye, she could see him turning his back on her as he sat in front of the huge magma lake, pouting like a little child with arms crossed over his chest.

It took all of her willpower not to fall to the ground and laugh her ass off.

**-o-**

It was eerily quiet as everyone stared at the petite, dark-haired woman that just emerged from the gate, her gaze set coldly on the short-tempered Captain of the tenth division.

Renji frowned as he took a tentative step towards her, eyes glued to the black-hilted sword attached to her hip. "Rukia? What the..."

Paying him no heed the petite Shinigami took a step towards the white-haired Captain, right hand moving to get a grip on the hilt of her sword, feeling a warm glow coming from it as she touched it.

"Hitsugaya-taichô... I challenge you to a fight to death in place of Kurosaki Ichigo."

**-o-**

"_You sure about this, Rukia?"_

_Yes._

"_... It's not like I could change your mind anyways."_

_Good boy._

"_... Tell me again why I chose you as my wielder?"_

_Cuz you can't live without me._

"_Oh, I remember, because I had pity with you Zanpakutô-less Shinigami-wannabe."_

_Asshole._

**-o-**

"Hitsugaya-taichô... I challenge you to a fight to death in place of Kurosaki Ichigo."

There was a heavy silence hovering over the assembly as what Rukia said sunk in. Renji gaped. "What?"

She didn't regard him with a glance as she continued to stare daggers at Hitsugaya. "You heard me, am I getting an answer anytime soon?"

"_You're being bitchy."_

_SO WHAT!_

"_... I don't have to put up with this!"_

And he went pouting in a corner.

_Che, pansy..._

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

Tôshirô stared at her for a moment longer as he sighed and reached back towards the hilt of his Zanpakutô causing many of the assembled Shinigami to gasp and retreat some feet. "I accept."

**-o-**

Rukia charged at the young captain, sword slashing from left to right but being stopped by his own blade. Immediately Rukia kicked out and hit him square in the gut pressing the air out of him and causing his eyes to widen in shock and surprise. "What... the..." He coughed as his grip on the hilt of his sword slacked only enough for Rukia to apply enough force to press it out of his grip entirely. The white-haired imp only barely evaded her next slash as he hurried to get Hyôrinmaru back to counter.

**-o-**

"_Slash left, block above, dodge left, slash left, jump back."_

As soon as the fight started Ichigo had stopped pouting and was now shouting instructions at her like a football coach – and pissing her off. _Stop with this crap already!_

"_It's helping, isn't it!"_

In a flash of light Tôshirô's sword transformed, a blue dragon of ice charging at her full force.

Rukia was already about to dodge when Ichigo screamed at her to stop. _"No time to dodge, use Shikai, NOW!"_

"Rise from the ashen darkness..."

"**Kuroi no Taiyô.**"

**-o-**

"_Rise from the ashen darkness... **Kuroi no Taiyô.**"_

The black storm of fire surrounding her upon releasing was the only thing saving her from being frozen solid by Hitsugaya's attack, the watching Shinigami gaping at the display in front of them.

A golden, thin blade slashed through the dark vortex of fire revealing Rukia surrounded by the long, filigree, aureate chain attached to the hilt, the sun at its end scintillating in the light. It was only then everyone realized how alike the ice and the fire Zanpakutô looked.

The most powerful ice-based sword and the most powerful fire-based one, facing of against each other in a battle of natural forces.

**-o-**

"Tensô Jûrin!" Immediately, the sky was overcast with thick, black clouds, wind coming up and hitting skin like whips as ice and snow began to swirl about creating a blizzard that enclosed Hitsugaya and Rukia in its mid.

"Honô no Ikô; _Hizakari_." Black and red fire extended from her sword, burning everything they touched to ashes as she felt her as well as Ichigo's Reiatsu and energy be drained by it as they nullified Tôshirô's Shikai with their own.

She grit her teeth as sweat ran down her left temple.

"_You okay?"_

_Yeah..._

"_Think you'll manage shot number two?"_

_Hm-mh..._

"Honô no Kôda; Higure."

And everything became black as the clouds covering the skies dissipated and the sun shining above turned raven.

The next Hitsugaya knew was balls of fire raining from the heavens.

**-o-**

"Bankai!" He only managed it in time to activate his second release to shield himself with his ice wings from the falling flames.

Soon the flaming rain subsided as Rukia lowered the sword and panted heavily, more sweat pouring down her face.

"_I didn't expect this to wear us out so soon, sorry."_

_Not your fault._

Her arms felt heavy and seemed to weigh ten times of what they did normally.

So, when Hitsugaya charged at her, Rukia found herself unable to retaliate.

**-o-**

The edge of the blade was only inches from her face when black flames shot up in front of her, taking the form of one Kurosaki Ichigo as he blocked the oncoming ice-sword with his golden Shikaiblade.

The white-haired captain's eyes widened as Ichigo's only stared blankly at him as he pushed him back and stood straight. "Bankai against Shikai? Are you kidding me? Show a lady proper respect and let her go into Bankai herself before you try to kill her."

Now it was Rukia's time to look at him with wide eyes. "Eh? But I thought you didn't-"

"That was then and now is now," he retorted in a clipped tone as he burst into flames and reappeared behind her, arms wrapped firmly around her slim waist as he whispered into her ear. "Say it... Bankai..."

As he whispered the words into her right ear she began shaking as she raised her arms, the tip of her sword pointing to the skies as she turned it in a circle. Ichigo didn't move a muscle nor did his facial features show any indication of emotion as he only tightened his grip around her midsection.

The assembled Shinigami all took a couple of steps back as Ichigo burst into flames, creating a vortex of fire around Rukia whose whole body shook as she watched on wide-eyed.

_A soul changes, you know, Kuchiki-san. A soul changes continuously during its existence. As soon as a Shinigami awakens their power, their soul creates their Zanpakutô. However, the soul continues to change, yet it doesn't affect the Zanpakutô anymore._

_You know why he became a fire-type blade instead of one for pure combat?_

_Because his whole persona was changed by something that affected his whole being that drastically that it sufficed for him to become something so extraordinary, so different that it throws all of your believes over._

The storm of raven flames morphed into something bigger, something of the likes only few of the assembled had ever come across, the wielder of the now changing blade having been unfortunate enough to be face-to-face with its twin of judgment.

_He became ridiculously strong through this transformation, even more powerful than he already was, the very essence of his soul being dragged into the open for everyone to see in plain daylight._

_The Sôkyoku, or twinned punishment, has the power of a million Zanpakutô and can evaporate souls from existence. When he blocked it to rescue you, his soul and the spirit of the Sôkyoku connected shortly. That, and the fear of failing to save you, was enough for the very core of his soul to change dramatically._

_Dramatically enough for him to become a Zanpakutô whose power and structure not only equals but **outshines** the most powerful execution device ever constructed._

Everyone stared in awe as the fire took the form of something that was neither raven nor phoenix but something in between, made entirely of black flames, a mask of gold forming over its head, dark slits where eyes would have been.

_Dramatically enough for him to become **like a dark counterpart of the twinned judgment.**_

**-o-**

Rukia stared wide-eyed at the huge creature of fire, whispering with a hoarse voice.

"**Karasu-Ô no Kurayami.**"

**-o-**

As if reacting to her voice the huge bird turned its head towards her, huge pools of molten amber beginning to fill in the dark voids in the golden mask that covered the flaming head.

"**Rukia."**

His voice suddenly echoed in her head, startling her as she continued to stare into the swirling, glowing amber lakes beneath the mask.

"**You have to command."**

And, almost as if in trance, her lips released one word into the world.

"Attack."

**-o-**

Without hesitation the raven-phoenix-hybrid lunged at the startled and rendered immobile Hitsugaya, executing her command without question.

The sheer heat of the bird's flaming body melted Tôshirô's Bankai as it neared him, the young captain too panicked to do anything else but stare at what was sure to be his death, a sight similar to what fallen captains laid eyes upon last before being exorcized from existence forever.

And just before the black fire bird connected with him-

-did it explode in a swirl of flames, the blazing hot tip of its Shikai lightly brushing against his throat as Ichigo knelt in front of him on the ground, looking at him with an emotionless face.

**-o-**

Okay, I get the feeling my German roots are affecting the quality of my writing... it's getting crappier...

Oh and when Ichigo called her 'rotwood' it was a pun on her name, in case you didn't know. 'Kuchiki' can be translated into 'rotten wood' XD

If you found it out of character of Rukia to challenge Hitsugaya... well... he killed Ichigo in front of her eyes, even though the strawberry returned. What would you do? And, better yet, don't complain about any OOCness since I tend to include this quite a lot in my stories, especially when great changes happen to the characters; or in AUs in general.

And I included the little conversations because... okay, without a real reason. But they were funny... right?

If Ichigo is too powerful for your liking then I seriously think you have mental issues. Hitsugaya's sword can control the weather, Soi Fon's kills people if hit two times in the same spot, Kurotsuchi's exudes incurable poison, Aizen's has absolute hypnosis, Tôsen's takes away the victim's senses... the list goes on and on. Not to mention his powers take their toll on the user.  
He is the most powerful Zanpakutô for heaven's sake – not to mention the 'twin' of the Sôkyoku – which is as strong as a million Zanpakutô, mind you.

*people always say/write Shinigami have to go through the dangai, but as far as I know that is a wrong assumption. As long as they have a hellbutterfly to escort them they go through some sort of hallway...

**-o-**

'Rabenkönig der schwarzen Finsternis' is German for 'ravenking of the black darkness'  
'Karasu-Ô no Kurayami' means the same (okay, not quite. As I mentioned in a former Chapter it's grammatically wrong but sounds better this way^^°)

'Honô no Kôda; Higure' means 'coda of flames, twilight'

**-o-**


	8. The Beginning of the End?

**Kuroi no Taiyô – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

Anonymus Reviewer Tsumibito-En: Sorry that I mistook you for being snippy. Anyways, you couldn't possible read her losing her Zanpakutô. It happened before the story's timeline (when Byakuya sided with the Zanpakutô) but it's alright. The circumstances are NOT the same, if you see it that way, okay. The Bankai's name does not require the Shikai's name in it, perfect example is Soi Fon: Shikai is Suzumebachi, Bankai is Jakuhô Raikôben. And sorry if I hurt you, but if you don't want my reply to be shown in public, leave a signed Review for me to answer in a PM. And I get pissed pretty quick (short temper^^") so I'm sorry, once again.

**-o-**

"_**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end**_"  
Seneca

**-o-**

**Hachi: **The Beginning of the End?

**-o-**

_Without hesitation the raven-phoenix-hybrid lunged at the startled and rendered immobile Hitsugaya, executing her command without question._

_The sheer heat of the bird's flaming body melted Tôshirô's Bankai as it neared him, the young captain too panicked to do anything else but stare at what was sure to be his death, a sight similar to what fallen captains laid eyes upon last before being exorcized from existence forever._

_And just before the black fire bird connected with him-_

_-did it explode in a swirl of flames, the blazing hot tip of its Shikai lightly brushing against his throat as Ichigo knelt in front of him on the ground, looking at him with an emotionless face._

**-o-**

The white-haired boy shook uncontrollably as his wide, turquoise eyes stared down into the bi-colored, emotionless orbs of the spirit kneeling in front of him, the tip of the sword in Ichigo's hands blazing hot as it lightly brushed against his throat's skin.

"Hopefully... you'll think twice before killing from now on." With that Ichigo retracted his sword from the others neck and stood up. Turning around he let the young captain sink to his own knees, the shaking now controlling his body. As he paced away the spirit slowly disintegrated in a swirl of raven fire, leaving an eerie silence behind.

Rukia's gaze was transfixed on the now-shaking captain, her own body stock-stiff from the sudden display that had occurred only moments ago.

Her eyelids slid closed, and, taking a deep breath, she, too, turned around and left the scene as the formerly-quiet audience finally began moving again.

_Some days later..._

It had been unnaturally quiet these past days. None of the Shinigami watching the hide-out of the other Zanpakutô had seen anything out of the ordinary and it was starting to get to the rest of them. When will they finally make their move again?

**-o-**

The light summer breeze passed by as Rukia sat on one of the many cliffs at the outer edges of the first district of Rukon, her sheathed sword lying next to her as she stared off into the distance.

"_What has you so troubled?"_

His slightly echoing voice made her jerk as she felt him materialize behind her, strong, warm arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her into his front.

"Am not troubled."

He scoffed. _"Could've fooled me, midget."_

Ichigo hissed in pain as she elbowed him in the gut. _"What the fuck, Rukia!"_

"Don't make fun of my height, idiot."

His eyes glowed eerily as he glared daggers at the back of her head. _"Remind me why I became your Zanpakutô again..."_

"Because you're whipped."

"_And you aren't?"_

"Nope, not one bit."

"_Bitch."_

"En contraire, you're the bitch."

"_Rotwood."_

"Strawberry."

Someone clearing their throats made the bickering couple turn around, gazes locking on the red-haired Fukutaichô of the sixth division. "If you're finished," he looked annoyed which caused a self-satisfied smirk to grace Ichigo's features. "The guards reported that the Zanpakutô are moving again and Yamamoto ordered you two specially to take care of Muramasa."

Rukia raised an eyebrow completely oblivious to the two testosterone-filled imbeciles glaring (Renji) and smirking (Ichigo) at each other. "Why's that?"

The baboon shrugged. "Probably because you are pretty much the only ones really having a chance against that creep. Besides," he smirked. "Carrot-top _always_ has to do the dirty work, and now you have to do it, too." Ichigo glared but this quickly turned into a sly grin as a black flame appeared at the others rear end, causing him to howl in pain. "Asshole!"

"_You asked for it, retard."_

Rukia looked back and forth between the pair. "Eh?"

Ichigo pecked her on the cheek. _"Nothin'."_ With that he disappeared, Rukia toppling over in the process due to her lack of support. "Bastard..." She muttered whilst Renji tried to dowse the fire on his ass.

The strawberry was in for something, both decided.

**-o-**

Sparks flew as two silver blades met in the air, pressing against each other in an attempt to overpower their opponent. The longer blade glowed in black for an instant, azure eyes widening as he jumped back, the cause for his sudden shock slashing to the owner's right in a finite motion as the petite Shinigami glared at the tall man.

"Weren't you the boy's pet? I thought your Zanpakutô had been killed."

"_See? You're the bitch, rotwood."_

_Shut up._

"This isn't Sode no Shirayuki."

"_Honestly, how am I looking like a female?"_

_It's not like he can see you, fool._

"_Still!"_

Rukia refrained from rolling her eyes but couldn't help an annoyed growl tear from her throat. Men and their egos... it was ridiculous. Her gaze ventured back towards the tall-standing brunette opposite her, now raising an eyebrow as he scrutinized her with confused aquamarine eyes. Slowly his attention focused back on her sword. "Then... who is it?"

A smirk not unlike Ichigo's grazed her pale features. "I think it's self-explanatory."

The demon blade's eyes widened as Rukia charged at him, Muramasa only barely being able to block her assault with his own sword and keeping her from cutting his head right off his neck.

**-o-**

"We can't have him stay a Zanpakutô."

Byakuya didn't turn around as Hitsugaya walked up behind him, staring intently at the battle raging on afar. Steel-colored eyes gazed at a white-haired genius from out of the corner of his vision, then ventured back to the fight. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Turquoise eyes narrowed. "Well..."

They never noticed Renji eavesdropping on their plan.

**-o-**

Without uttering a word Rukia forced Ichigo into Shikai as she avoided being slashed by Muramasa's blade, the long chain attached to the hilt wrapping around the others body and bursting into flames. The black swirl of fire kept Rukia from seeing what went on inside of the raging flames making her anxious.

"_You think this will suffice?"_

_Hardly..._

"_Agree."_

And as if on cue did the fire part to give view on a standing – yet severely burnt – Muramasa.

**-o-**

"Che," white complexion fell as a pristine white sword beheaded yet another Zanpakutô, feet soundlessly touching the ground as the Hollow came from the sky. "This is boring."

"The boy's head is more boring." Shirosaki turned around and let his gaze met Zangetsu. He grinned and shrugged. "I s'pose."

"Your language is terrible, Hollow."

Said man turned around once again, gaze falling onto a tall woman whose complexion was nearly as pristine as his. His grin morphed into something maniacal. "Ah, you must be Rukia-chan's Zanpakutô! Oh, forgive me, _former_ Zanpakutô. I forgot she abandoned you for a grill."

She only stared at him with utter disgust marking her flawless features. "And I very nearly forgot you could talk."

The Hollow's eyes narrowed as he threw his white Bankai aside, the bleached and blue coat he wore flowing with his every move as he paced towards the yuki-onna. "What did you say, bitch?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I said that it almost slipped my mind that you were capable of – more or less – intelligent speech, Hollow, are you deaf? Oh, and, brush your teeth, your breath stinks."

An animalistic, echoing growl tore from the pale man's throat as he moved to jump her – but was hold back by the quiet Zanpakutô he normally shared a wielder with. "Can you for once act civil?"

"NO!"

With a sigh Zangetsu hit him over the head. "Yes, you will."

If pouting in a corner could be called acting civil then Ichigo's Hollow followed Zangetsu's bidding.

The black-haired man turned towards Shirayuki. "So... any ideas?"

**-o-**

"AH!" A startled yelp escaped Rukia's lips as she felt her body being bound by invisible chains, not unlike those of Kidô as she was held in place, unable to move even an inch.

"_Rukia!"_

_SHUT UP! It's no problem!_

"_Who are you trying to kid, you can't fucking move!"_

_I said shut up!_

"_And telling me I suck at sensing Reiatsu!"_

_What-?_

In that very moment red fire consumed them in its depths.

**-o-**

Steel-colored eyes widened subtly as an ocean of red flames swallowed Rukia whole.

"Now, this was unexpected," commented a white-haired imp next to him.

**-o-**

Her head snapped left and right as sweat began running down the side of her face, eyes desperate to find a gap in the all-surrounding, red fire.

"_There's no exit, midget."_

_You're not helping._

"_Really? Wouldn't have thought."_

_No time for sarcasm!_

"_Al contrario, rabioso. There's always the time for sarcasm."_

_Since when do you speak Spanish?_

"_Chad."_

… _oh..._

"_Putting this aside, do you have a plan?"_

…

In her head sounded something like a yell of frustration coupled with the sound of molten stone and iron splashing against walls.

_Wow, stop throwing a tantrum and messing up my head._

"_It's already messed up as it is, there's no way for me to worsen it."_

_Asshole._

"_Geez, Rukia, calm down, will ya? We have to get outta hear, I can only shield you from the flames this much."_

Riiiiiiiight, back to the situation at hand.

She had a fire-type Zanpakutô.

She was trapped in midst an ocean of flames created by another fire-type Zanpakutô.

There had never been a time she wished she had Shirayuki like then.

"_O-oi! Don't phrase it like that!"_

Was he actually _insecure_?

Rukia nearly burst out laughing.

"_Rukia..." _He growled dangerously at her.

She snickered. _Yeah?_

"_You do realize I could just go mop in a corner and take my powers back, right?"_

Rukia blinked. _Eh?_

"_I'm your Zanpakutô, and to wield my power you need my consent. If you don't watch your mouth I might just throw a hissy fit and let you get out of this by yourself. Messiah-complex be damned, I have my pride, midget."_

_You're not serious, are you?_

Ichigo's voice was blank as he answered. _"Try me."_

Rukia was in a pinch. Defend her pride and take the risk or let him win this once.

As if to prove his point did a sanguine-colored flame slash at her, burning her shihakushô.

"_I'm waiting."_

_Okay, okay, you win._

"_See? Was it that hard?"_

Rukia mentally scrubbed her mouth with curd soap.

_Well?_

"_Let me out, I'll try something."_

**-o-**

Rukia was surprised how used she was to this already. She had failed time and time again to summon Shirayuki, but could bring Ichigo into the open just like that.

How fucked up was that?

In a swirl of black fire did Ichigo materialize next to her, however, the raven flames didn't disappear but lash out on the cage of red surrounding them as he stared into the sanguine depths without changing his facial expression in the least.

"Um... what the hell are you doing."

"_Talking, now be quiet."_

_Ichigo only sighed aggravated as he let go of her hand – immediately missing the cool feeling of her skin against his – and stepped forward, right palm facing the blazing flames as pitch-black fire wound itself around his outstretched arm and shot into the blazing ocean of red. As if a communication started an exchange of red and black embers had begun, Ichigo letting out an occasional aggravated snarl._

Rukia blinked as the memory came back to mind. _How can they talk through fire?_

That's like asking why Pikachu could talk to Zapdos through lightning...

**-o-**

He was back in Rukia's – or was it his? – inner world, though he was still aware of what happened outside. So, namely, he could still hear Rukia bitching at him. Great.

And he wasn't alone.

In front of him stood a tall man, looking as if he was in his mid-sixties, wrinkles corrupting the glowing, aboriginal-like skin, eyes void humanity as they seemed to be coins of pure gold. His hair flaming red reached down to his shoulders, dark gray streaks disrupting the flawless, sanguine ocean. A burgundy-colored version of a shihakushô, tied by an obi of gilt, fit his statue tightly, the sheath of a Zanpakutô bound to his hip.

"_Nice to meet you again."_

The older man didn't move nor replied as his cold, coin-like eyes just stared into Ichigo's bi-colored orbs causing the younger sword to shudder.

"_Che, still has talkative as ever I see..."_

"_What do you want?"_

Ichigo blinked at the sudden question of the older Zanpakutô, voice deep and rumbling, yet burning to the ears. _"I wanted to ask you __**nicely**__ to let Rukia and me out."_

Ryûjin Jakka frowned, wrinkling his aged face further. _"Nani?"_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. _"You heard me."_

"_Why should I bend to the will of a child like you?"_

Ichigo's hands tightened into fists at his sides as his eyes glowed shortly, teeth gritted. _"Because this __**child**__ is going to kick your ass if you stay a stubborn, old fag."_

The golden coins narrowed as his voice took on a dangerous tone. _"Watch your mo-"_

"_**No**__, watch __**your**__ mouth, you old geezer. Listen here, either you cut this crap and let us out of your wanna-be fire cage or I will kick your ass into the next millennium, your choice! I'm sick of your attitude."_

"_You are too full of yourself."_

"_And you should finally come out of the hole you lived in for the past 2000 years, you brainless fruit loop."_

They were at each others throats in an instant.

**-o-**

Rukia jerked as she heard Ichigo screaming in her head as if he was about to rip someone's throat out. _The hell? Ichigo?_

"_Be quiet, woman! I'm busy!"_

She gasped. _How dare you! I'm not your personal-!_

"_I SAID BE QUIET! I'm trying to kill someone here, alright? Geez..."_

… _Eh?_

"_The hell... I'm currently trying to get your ass outta this fire cage."_

_And how?_

"_GOSH WOMAN! I'm fighting that old geezer, and now SILENCE!"_

Rukia sweat dropped. _PMS much?_

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

**-o-**

If you ever wondered if there was a male equivalent of a cat fight, then, yes, there is.

Because Ichigo and Ryûjin Jakka were rolling around the floor trying to hit each other.

Why?

Because they were immune to each others fire.

Great shit.

If you find it strange of Ryûjin Jakka to do that, well, he's like Senbonzakura in that department. Acting stoic but in truth... well...

"_You will let us out!"_

"_No!"_

Ichigo then proceeded with slamming the others head into a stone wall. _"YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Stubborn old fag!"_

"_Says you?"_

"_Well, at least I'm straight!"_

"_Could have fooled me!"_

It was getting ridiculous, really...

"_Uff!"_

If Ichigo had not been hellbent to win the struggle he would have probably freaked out over the fact that he was being pinned down by the older Zanpakutô, his head hovering over the boiling magma, red-tinted hands wrapped around his glowing neck, his bi-colored orbs glaring daggers at the other sword.

He felt the others grip on his throat tighten, stars appearing in his vision as he fumbled helplessly at the dark wrists of Ryûjin Jakka. As the outline of his vision began to darken he brought up his legs.

In one swift motion he had kicked the older man off of him, grip loosening as the Zanpakutô fell into the boiling magma lake.

Panting, Ichigo turned over and probed himself up on his elbows as he stared into the molten depths of stone and iron, a drop of sweat running down his temple. He grinned. _"Bet the old Yama will want my head for this..."_

**-o-**

One moment she had been surrounded by blazing, sanguine flames, the next they extinguished as if they'd never been there.

_What the?_

Her attention was diverted as Ichigo fell to his knees next to her, panting as if he had been choked only moments ago – which he was, not that she knew it.

"Ichigo!"

He raised his hand weakly as he tried to catch his breath. _"It's alright, I'm just a little out of breath, is all."_

Her gaze ventured down to the ground where the Sôtaichô's sword lay broken in two. "You do realize you just did something the Sôtaichô will want your head for, right?"

Ichigo smirked weakly. _"It's not like I care about it..."_

"True."

And suddenly-

-did a silver blade pierce through her abdomen causing Ichigo's eyes to widen and her gaze to flicker down onto the tip of the sword.

**-o-**

Ichigo's head jerked around as Muramasa retracted his sword from her, jumping back in order to avoid a shot of raven fire as the fire Spirit hovered protectively over his wielder, trying his best to heal her wound.

"I-Ichigo," her voice was raspy as she tried to flip his hands casting the bright, orange fire off. "Stop, it's a waste of Reiatsu."

"_You can't fight with this wound, Rukia."_

"I don't have to fight if we go Bankai."

Ichigo scowled. _"But-"_

"No buts."

He sighed, then nodded as Rukia mumbled the command, causing him to burst into raven flames yet again.

**-o-**

Muramasa was stunned, to say the least.

Of course he had known how powerful he made him by transforming him, but he had never even thought that the boy could unlock a power such as this.

_I involved myself in a game of Russian Roulette, it seems..._

**-o-**

"**Rukia."**

She jerked as his voice dripped like magma in her mind causing her thoughts to become a fuzzy mess.

"**Do you trust me?"**

_Of course, what is that for a question?_

"**... You know I trust you right?"**

Was that guy completely ignoring her former input?

_Yeah._

"**Good, cuz I'm counting on you to put me back under control."**

And before she knew what he meant did her lips move, forced to form the words that slipped off her tongue by her Zanpakutô.

"**Ten no Shônetsujigoku"**

**-o-**

Every sound was swallowed wholly as around them everyone ceased what they were doing, to look up at the sky where the sun seemed to be devoured by invisible teeth resembling a wolf's canines. As soon as the sun vanished, and the entire sky turned raven, Ichigo once again changed as his shape shifted to that of a wolf made of the blackest fire, golden pools as eyes and canines as aureate as his eyes.

His teeth parted slightly as he let out a low huff of breath, orange fire escaping from his snout.

"**... Ru... kia..."**

His voice in her head was strained and dulled, as if he was barely conscious.

"**Command quickly... before all my sanity slips me."**

And it once again slipped her lips.

"Attack."

**-o-**

He had hoped – _really_ hoped – that he could keep his sanity until the fight was over and quickly revert back from his final release.

Wishful thinking.

Because as soon as he had the go-sign the last drops of his consciousness slipped into the mess of instincts that came with this technique he had feared since its workings had been engraved into the depths of his mind.

The last thing he could grasp was him jumping at Muramasa, the _want_ to kill consuming his mind.

**-o-**

It was a sight she would later on wish she could forget, but would find herself unable to.

Blood splattered to the ground, and it ripped her apart to know _Ichigo_ had been reduced to a being of instinct, just like when his Hollow would consume his soul.

It was heart-wrenching, cruel.

It was sickening.

Glowing, aureate fangs burrowed themselves in flesh and muscle, flames that escaped from his throat burning what wasn't ripped off.

It was too much for her to handle.

"STOP!"

**-o-**

"_STOP!"_

It was salvation.

In one burst of golden, orange and raven flames did the blazing wolf disintegrate, Ichigo falling panting on all fours, sweat causing his clothes to stick to his body as his face glistened wet, traces of blood running down his chin as he spat, to get the traces of metallic liquid out of his mouth, disgusted with himself.

Coughing to his left alerted him back towards the man _he was ripping apart seconds ago_. In a flash he knelt next to him. Sure he wanted to win, but not like _this_.

This was no way to win.

_Not again._

"I was a fool, for trying so hard."

Ichigo jerked. _"Eh?"_

"I tried so desperately to revive the bond I shared with my master, I really was a fool."

Shaking his head the orange-head managed a wry smile. _"Nothing is foolish in wanting someone to connect to."_

"You know that feeling." It was a statement, not a question and Ichigo nodded mutely.

"I... regret giving you these powers."

The young Spirit scoffed. _"Because I beat you?"_

"No, because I ruined your life."

"_It's okay."_ Silence reigned for a while until Muramasa scoffed and closed his eyes. "Nothing to be changed now anyways, right? But I'm glad... I found someone who understands me, at least."

And when the teal-eyed mean disappeared bit by bit, Ichigo could only agree.

**-o-**

I decided to end it here, even though I had more planned for this Chapter... I'll just add it in for the Epilogue (it will have a solution for the whole mess with Shirayuki, Zangetsu etc, so don't you dare bother me with Reviews complaining about them being left out by me!). The Epilogue will be much more funny than the rest of the story (at least I hope it) and will wrap everything up, and build up material for the sequel, even though I don't know when I will start with it.

If you want I can publish a run-down of Ichigo's Zanpakutô characteristics and proper descriptions after the next Chapter :3 I have the feeling I didn't describe several things properly, and if you have any questions regarding Zanpakutô!Ichigo, leave a review and I will see to it :3

Also, I managed a long Chapter! Hoozah! This is fucking 10 pages long! My second-longest Chapter! The longest was Chapter 2 in betray me, Kill Me, Save me with 12 pages ;P I wish I could always write so long Chapters, but I'm a lazy couch potato x3

Special thanks to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for helping me with the fight :3The idea for Ryûjin jakka being used in the fight goes to her x3

I uploaded a pic on dA I found featuring Ichigo transforming into Bankai, I was pretty shocked to find a picture that looked exactly how I pictured the scene o.O Link in profile XD

'al contrario, rabioso' means 'on the contrary, imp' :3 My Spanish is horrid, I used some online dictionary, sue me :3

'ten no shônetsujigoku' means '8 hells of heaven'; whilst the phrase 'shônetsujigoku' is taken from Buddhism, I decided to make the attack look like Ragnarok in the Nordic mythology. The part where the sun is swallowed by a wolf's teeth is a hint on Skalli, one of two wolfs. He is the one chasing after the sun and devouring it (his twin Hati devours the moon). When Ichigo becomes a wolf, he basically represents the Fenris wolf, who is freed after sun and moon are devoured by the aforementioned, and earthquakes cause his chains to break. According to literature he spouts fire.

**-o-**


	9. Epilogue: A Black Dawn

**Kuroi no Taiyô – The Sun's Blackness**

**-o-**

Okay, here's the Epilogue, I hope you enjoyed the read through my story. Even though I had my problems with it, and lost inspiration halfway through, I like how it turned out, even though I know I could have done much better.

**-o-**

"_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_"  
Joker (Batman)

**-o-**

**Kyû: **A Black Dawn

**-o-**

"_Nothing to be changed now anyways, right? But I'm glad... I found someone who understands me, at least."_

_And when the teal-eyed mean disappeared bit by bit, Ichigo could only agree._

**-o-**

He only stood up when he heard people approaching him, gaze falling on Sode no Shirayuki, Zangetsu, Rukia and his Hollow upon turning around. Ichigo smiled wryly as he folded his arms behind his head in something he hoped was a relaxed statue. He shrugged as his eyes glued themselves on Rukia. _"Guess that's it, huh?"_

For the love of it, he couldn't point the look that crossed her facial features, her purple orbs venturing to the beautiful blade in her hands. "Yeah, that's it."

With that she had embedded his Shikaiform where his heart would be, his bi-colored eyes wide as he felt her Reiatsu pour into him like ice water. _"What the..."_

"I won't permit you to leave your life behind, Ichigo."

**-o-**

His right hand wrapped around the golden metal, eyes confused as he slowly grasped what her intent was.

_Her Reiatsu alone is not enough._

"_Rukia."_

_At this rate it will only kill me._

"Shut up," sweat caused her face to glitter in the sunlight and the glow emanating from both his body and hers.

_And it will kill her._

"_You don't have to do this, Rukia."_

"I said shut up, fool, I have to. If it wasn't for me-"

"_I would be dead. And we both will die if you keep this tomfoolery up."_

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo frowned as he pulled at the blade, not caring how it cut his skin and caused tiny, black, liquid flames to drop to the ground and to their feet. _"Ru-"_

Whatever he was going to say to convince her of her foolishness was cut off as another, silver blade pierced parallel to Rukia, Ichigo looking over his shoulder as his bi-colored orbs met with eyes of steel, cold as the Reiatsu pulsing into him through Rukia, now joined by something that felt like wind and petals meeting his skin. _"What the hell?"_

"We cannot allow you to remain a Zanpakutô, and _I_ cannot allow for you to cause my sister's death."

Before Ichigo could say anything else – because, frankly, it aggravated him that he would _owe_ Byakuya something – another set of two blades pierced his Saketsu and Hakusui, panic rising in his throat.

"_... Well, I won't deliver the finishing blow. I pierced his Saketsu and Hakusui, the two pillars of the soul. He should die in the next 30 minutes. And even if he survives, whatever powers he has should wither away."_

His frown deepened into a scowl as he felt two other Reiatsu course throughout his system, one icy like hail, the other bursting blows of energy as Hyôrinmaru and Zabimaru sunk into his glowing flesh. _Aren't they destroying all my powers through piercing these spots?_

"_**Don't fret, Aibô, they're just helping, as disgusting as it is."**_

Ichigo's head snapped to his left as he felt the cold hand of his Hollow grasp his burning one. _**"It's the only way to turn ya back, ya know?"**_

"_He's right."_

To his right Ichigo felt Zangetsu grasp his free hand, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Shirayuki putting her hands on Rukia's shoulders.

It was only then did his world turn black.

**-o-**

An annoyed growl escaped his throat as his eyelids began to complain about staying in the same position for hours upon hours, warm sunlight coming in through the thin skin and creating colorful stars to dance in his vision. Like a reluctant child he rolled over on his side, bringing up his blanket to cover his face from the offending light.

Ichigo paused.

_Wait... sunlight? Blanket?_

Slowly he blinked his eyes open and looked down at his hands under the thick sheet. The glow was fainter, but definitely there. Did they fail? No, he could clearly sense Zangetsu and his Hollow in his soul. But what?

Taking a deep breath he removed the blanket from his head and upper body, a sense of relief washing over him as he noticed his black shihakushô. What unnerved him though was the strange glow coming off his skin, certainly fainter than before, but still noticeable.

"What the hell," he whispered as he mustered his hands.

"Not even 4 captain-level Reiatsu were enough to return you fully back to normal, Kurosaki-san."

His gaze snapped upwards to meet with Unohana-san as she brought in a tray with food and water, followed closely by her Fukutaichô holding a similar tray. Only then did he grasp the presence next to him, gaze flickering towards the sleeping face of Rukia mumbling lowly in her sleep as her upper body lay next to him on the mattress whilst the rest of her sat in the chair next to the bed.

"She refused to leave your side for the three days that you were unconscious."

A small smile made its way on his face as he stroked her hair affectionately. _Idiot chibi..._

His gaze only snapped away from the raven-haired woman next to him when Unohana placed the tray on his lap, Kotetsu balancing hers with one hand as she shook Rukia's shoulder lightly, waking her up.

The girl fidgeted, trying to wiggle away as she was dragged out of her slumber. Her eyelids fluttered open as her violet orbs adjusted to the light, pupils getting small again. "What?" Her voice was still thick from sleep and the wrinkles of the bed sheet craved themselves in her face.

Isane smiled. "We brought you two food."

Rukia frowned. "Us... two?"

Suddenly Ichigo's face appeared in her vision. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty~"

Her mouth hung open, whether it was from his smile, his cheerful tone or the fact he was awake he didn't know. And he didn't really care. Before she could speak up Ichigo turned back towards Unohana who stood at the door. "How did you know I was awake even before I was?"

She smiled. "Your Reiatsu expresses too much for your own good, Kurosaki-san."

He scowled. "What do you mean?"

Unohana shrugged. "Nothing."

Both captain and Lieutenant left the room after that, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone.

"So... seems like you're still a glow-stick, Ichigo."

He glared at her. "Not my fault! I bet it's because of your chibi-Reiatsu that it didn't work properly! Because of you I'm still hot all over!"

"…!"

"That came out wrong..."

"Agreed."

**-o-**

_Some Days later..._

"Leave me alone!"

Ichigo was being chased by Hitsugaya and Byakuya, both clad in pure white kimono due to their lose of power for the next month, just because Ichigo took it all to revert (partly) back to normal... or whatever normal is. Even though his Reiatsu was slowing them down more than enough – and much to their chagrin – they kept on, their sealed swords out and set to slash him open.

"You will pay..."

"It's not like I asked you to stab me, you sickos!"

As he passed Renji and Rukia, he stopped as he heard their snickers. "Why ain't you two helping me!"

Both smiled evilly. "Because we lost our powers, too, retard."

He sweat dropped. "That unison talking just now was dead creepy..."

Rukia sipped from the juice box in her hands. "They're closing up."

Snapping his head around and catching sight of them Ichigo continued his flight.

"Oi, Rukia."

"Hm."

"Why is he running away in the first place?"

"Because he's an idiot."

"Oh, right."

Ichigo only got rid of his pursuers when he passed some torches – why they were there in the first place he had no fucking clue – and his Reiatsu increased the fire, blocking Byakuya's and Tôshirô's way.

He should thank Rukia's chibi-Reiatsu sometime soon.

**-o-**

It turned out his glowing skin, higher body heat and now golden eyes were another problem entirely.

For example, his father, the _doctor_.

**-o-**

"Stay away from me!"

"No! You are burning up! I only want to run some tests on you!"

"I'm perfectly fine, goat-chin!"

Rukia buried her face in her hand. _Idiots..._

**-o-**

"What the hell is up with you?"

Ichigo's left eye twitched. "Eh?"

Keigo's face came even nearer in proximity unnerving the (glowing) strawberry further. "Well, putting aside that you tanned even further when you were sick... what's with the golden eyes? What are you, a dragon in human shape?"

_No, more like a human turned Shinigami turned human again, then turned Hollow turned Vizard turned Zanpakutô turned Shinigami-sort-of again. No, nothing's wrong with me at all, you wouldn't even pester me about this shit if my human body didn't adjust to the changes of my soul... stupid synchronization!_

Yup, seems the strawberry has always bad luck. Well, shit happens, right? And it's not like it wasn't his fault to begin with...

**-o-**

Yeah, I know, crappy ending, but whatever :3

Anyways, I planned a sequel but don't know when I will be able to begin with it, wouldn't hurt to put me on Alert, though :3

**-o-**

Special thanks to those who reviewed the story! Anonymus Reviews will be in _Italics_, signed in **Bold**.

**_Date:_ **_12__th__ July 2010_

**_Count of Reviews:_ **_115_

**Persistence** – Love ya, gal =3 I hope I get to beta you again soon! Didn't kill Yama... but his sword (temporary) I hope that compensates it =3

**Little White Comet** - -hug- Lol, dunno, did he kick their asses?

**JediBorme** – Yeah, seems they never heard of the saying 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer' lol :3 (Shinji should've headed that saying...)

**Lycodrake**

**memories. of. rain – **Glad you found it creative :3 Glad you found the banter hilarious XD

**The Moogle Shinigami**

**Rima-Konan-Miho – **Another German girl!

**Sallythedestroyerofworlds23 – **Glad to know that I'm a sadist XD But I haven't heard from you in so long Dx

**Yukira-Kuchiki**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo – **Another maniac like me! -glomp- Thanks for helping me out, gal XD And I should be worshiped? ROFL I'M HEARTLESS! YES!

**Reyes Yong Nydia – **I should have probably opened for anonymous Reviews sooner XD

**Anon42 – **Glad you agree with me on the Yamamoto matter XD And you wouldn't know how I laughed my ass of at your Review to Chapter 6! Lol, you're right about Soi's Bankai XD God, why didn't you give me that idea sooner? It would've been such a cool solution! Way better than mine... all driving her nuts... and her with the Hollow mask! Bwhahahaha!

**Orchamus – **Glad to know this fic was praised, wouldn't have thought (I do realize I got pretty lazy with this...) and also glad to know I didn't disappoint you!

**aizen must die - **-hug- I made you cry! Hoozah! XD

**raae – **I made it a habit to reply to reviews, since I wish for others to do the same =3 And I didn't forget to update! Ha!

_**Falconrukichi**_ – You reviewed as both, signed-in and anonymous, so you're getting bold **_and_** italics! HA!

**Zangetsu50 – **I don't hear from you lately, you alright?

**emperor-soul**

**Anniria – **I didn't use your suggestion in this story, but I used it for a sequel! YAY!

**abilityPOINT**

**bleach number 1 fan – **yeah, didn't kill Yama, but his Zan, is just as good XD And you got behind the 'Rise from the ashen darkness'! YAY! And you were right with the 'Fun' thing, lol :3

**Snowfire7**

**uberjk – **You guessed right!

**blackraven1414BR – **Originally it was 'To protect what I hold dear' but for whatever reason I changed it o.O

**Oreramar – **You're great, you know that? And we have nearly the same Bankais for Ichi... this is sick! XD And Rukia always wins the arguments XD

**Silverblood**

**Narlth**

**call015 – **No such luck^^"

**IrogicalArgument – **I got a non-IchiRuki fan to actually read my story and _like_ it just through my writing? AWESOME!

**Taxicat2**

**Aoi-Mizu – **And I enjoy your Reviews XD

**Rotture – **Never claimed to be subtle, now did I? But glad you don't complain about it =3

**hitsugayatoshirou1220 – **How come I think I got a fan in you? :D Male cat fight anyone?

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi – **Um... dunno if I like you or am creeped out... I'll stick with both! XD

**animelover1993** – 'rage quited', huh? Lol I particularly liked you Review for Chapter 8, y'know?

**XBlackHeartedBitchX – **You are as obsessed with Ichigo, Hichigo, Tensa Zangetsu, Hensa (inside joke :D) and their yaoi as I am! HOOZAH! And I had to force you to review... better, had to use the puppy look! XD

**mist shadow**

**BloodySorrow – **Interesting how many people reviewed for the first time just because I killed the main character... lol

**DarkJason – **You got behind my strange mind's workings! LOL

**LifeInASpiderWeb – **Yup, hot in the literal meaning of the word XD

_Tsumibito-En_ – Sorry because of the whole misunderstandings XD But it was a good opportunity for me to stand up for my fic~ Thank you^^

**smexyforever – **Nice nickname :3~

**SoulKingonCrack – **Why, thank you :D~

**j2kool3816 – **Thanks^^

**Kitsune-242 – **Who wouldn't turn evil for the strawberry? -swoon-

**Genisyn69 – **Glad you liked the referencing XD


End file.
